From Best Friends To ?
by Andi.harrypottergeek
Summary: 3 years after the war things are sort of going as planned, BUT Hermione has feelings for her best friend, Draco Malfoy. While he goes from girl to girl, she tries to keep her feelings to herself, but a rumour might make that a bit hard, Oh & did I mention they will have to live together? Will hermione confess her feeling? A plan to get them out of a mess might just do more... R
1. CH 1

Authors Note:

Hey fellow readers how are things? Hope they are all going good for you as things are for me. This is a new fan-fiction idea of mine that I have been pondering on writing out for the past few month now but haven't found the time or the right inspiration to start it off, but as you can see here I am now starting it off. I'm not entirely sure if this plot has been done before but if it has then I guess who ever thought it up shares the same brain as I do, how that is technically possible is beyond me, but anyways this new story will be completely Harry Potter dedicated. To my fellow readers of my first and on-going fan-fiction for Switched At Birth I am really sorry but I have hit a bit of writer's block and will try to get to write up the next few chapters of said fan-fiction as soon as possible. But 'till then I will start off this new one that I hope many can enjoy.

PS. I have yet been able to come up with a catchy title for this fan-fiction so for now it will be something completely generic until further notice & if you guys come up with anything for it leave a comment & I might end up using it.

Here's the first installment of:

"**Insert Title Here"**

**Chapter 1**

"_You're beautiful."_

_He leaned into kiss me, slowly coming closer and enveloping me in a sense of complete calm and bliss. I returned his kiss whole-heartedly; loving the way he can makes me feel even by the smallest touch. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt his lips morph into a small smile against my own as he continued to kiss me, completely forgetting our need for oxygen. I pulled back from his lips and stared into his gorgeous eyes. _

"_Don't ever leave me, okay?" I whispered against hi lips, putting all my love and emotion into just those 5 words alone. Resting his forehead against my own he smirked and said,_

"_Who says I ever will?" His eyes piercing into my own as I felt my smile grow wider and brighter, pulling him into kiss him some more, as we got more heated, I felt my breath becoming shallower and shallower turning into rasping gasps and moans. His hands inched down toward the hem of my short dress, he leaned closer, his lips near my ear. His voice now filled with lust whispered _

"_Hermione…May I?"_

_Not trusting my own voice, I nodded my head in agreement. As my dress rose higher and higher, my skin gave way to goose bumps as his ber hands ran across my exposed skin, feeling his hands on me set a fire in my core, stirring a moan to rise from my throat. I looked up into his grey eyes once more. I whispered his name, my breathe brushing his parted lips from which gasps of warm breath came out, due entirely to our touches._

"_Draco…"_

"_Hermione…––I Lo–"_

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Hermione! Get up! We're already 15 minutes late for our 2nd day of work! Please get up!"

Hearing the word 'late' my eyes shot open faster than a click of a camera. Throwing the covers away from my warm body I ran to open my bedroom door to be greeted by a smiling Ginny, how she could be smiling at this point in time I had absolutely no idea.

"Why didn't you wake me up by dumping a bucket of ice water on me or something Gin! We can't be late– I didn't her my alarm! Bloody hell this can't be happening."

I ran back into my room, pulled my closet door open and ran in stripping my pajamas as I searched for my Healer neon-green scrubs in the absolute mess that was my closet, since I hadn't had a spare moment to clean it up in the past 2 weeks.

Just as I had on a new bra and pair of panties, I looked over at Ginny lying on the ground, on her side holding her stomach as laughter tumbled out loudly from her mouth. Frustrated at her childish behavior I yelled,

"Ginerva Weasley! How could this be possibly funny to you, how do you think our supervisors are going to look at us for showing up late on our second day of work, no less?"

Laughter was all I got from my mess of a best friend laying on the carpet laughing herself to tears, who still was in her… pajamas? I felt my eyes widen as an epiphany hit me. Turning to look at my soundless alarm clock positioned on my nightstand I noticed that it clearly said 6:30 am… We didn't have to be at 's 'till 8:00 am.

"We're not late are we…" I mumbled to myself, with a sigh I pulled my pajamas back on and walked to the now standing Ginny, who was wiping her cheeks of the tears due to her fit of laughter.

"Nope, not at all 'Mione." Ginny replied cheekily.

"Ginny! That was not funny, at all. You nearly gave me one hell of a panic attack."

Ginny shook her head and chuckled at the serious expression that was probably on my face at the moment.

"You should have seen your face though! You looked as if someone had told you, you had completely failed all your N.E.W.T.S"

"Ha Ha! You're really funny Ginny, a complete riot. I'm clearly cracking up over here." I replied sarcastically arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh come on 'Mione! Where's your sense of humor, you're to wound up. Do you really think I wouldn't wake you up to keep you from getting to work late? No, I wouldn't because you'd never let me forget it, so I did this instead."

"And by instead you mean scare me out of my bloody mind, right?"

I replied sarcastically but with a smile on my face at hearing my psychotic friend's explanation to why she did all this is in the first place.

"Nope, but it was funny seeing you almost doing so."

Shaking my head at her adorably childish behavior, I said,

"You're absolutely ridiculous"

"I know, but don't say you don't love me because of it." She gestured to herself with her hands and bat her long eyelashes as well, making an absolutely ridiculous pose. Not believing she did that i actually laughed at that before getting serious again.

"Alright Ms. Cutie-pie lets get some breakfast so we can get ready for work."

With a huff, she let her shoulders drop along with her pose.

"You're no fun, but ok. I'll cook, as always, we really don't need the kitchen to end up in ashes only with a month left at this place."

Nodding my head but rolling my eyes at her straightforward comment, that pointed out one of my greater faults; cooking. I followed her down the hall and down the stairs toward our medium sized kitchen that resided near the entrance to our shared flat.

Sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen I watched as Ginny set off to taking out eggs, milk, and sausages from the icebox and an assortment of pots and pans, all for what, I hadn't a clue.

A second after I sat down I heard the usual tapping at the window. Getting up I opened up the window to be greeted by the ministry owl delivering our morning _The Daily Prophet _as usual. Once I paid the owl, I took the paper and tossed it onto the island and set to making my morning coffee to take to work.

Just as I was putting a new filter into the coffee machine, Ginny turned to me putting her hand at her hip and said in mock disgust,

"How can you drink that stuff, 'Mione? It seriously tastes worse than Skele-grow, and that stuff is down right disgusting."

I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what she meant by calling my delicious coffee 'disgusting'. I was literally addicted to this stuff and have been for the past 2 ½ years.

"I guess it's an acquired taste, Gin. I mean I only got addicted to it due to my parents; they're the ones that gave me a bag of it after they came back from their trip to New York. I guess after a few cups my body just sort of craved it."

Ginny scoffed as she batted up some eggs in a bowl. " Still, acquired taste or not that stuff is down right foul in my opinion, no matter how many cups I drink of it. Oh and that reminds me don't ever give Harry any of that, I enjoy kissing him to much, I don't want to taste that stuff when I do."

Imagining a hyper jittery coffee drinking Harry made me chuckle lightly and distracted me causing me not to notice that Ginny had finally served our breakfast at the island. Going to the icebox I poured us some orange juice and sat down to eat my breakfast along with Ginny, seeing as in a bit we would have to start getting ready for work.

As we ate silently for a bit I let my mind think of a good comeback for what Ginny did to me this morning when suddenly it hit me, cutting up a bit of sausage I raised it to my mouth and before putting it in I said calmly,

"After the scare you gave me this morning, don't be surprised if I do." With that said I ate the sausage my lips curving up into a smirk as I took in Ginny's shocked facial expression and fork held in mid air with egg on it.

"'Mione please tell me your joking, right? I mean I didn't mean to send you into a panic attack, it was all in good spirit."

Simply smirking I took a sip of m orange juice and awaited for her to beg me not to and say sorry for scaring me this morning, I know she's going to cave in. Just as I put down my glass I saw Ginny put down her fork and look at me with a mischievous look on her face.

_Dammit, she's up to something. Great now I'm in a mess that's going to take a hell of a lot to get out of._

"Ginny…" I said warningly, not really trusting her facial expression as it clearly portrayed her mind coming up with evil ideas.

"Hermione…"

"What are you up to?"

She looked at me with big doe innocent eyes, but I wasn't one to be fooled.

"Nothing, just contemplating the idea that if you get Harry addicted to coffee then I have a right to tell Draco Malfoy about the torch you've been carrying for him, for the past two years––"

"Ginny you wouldn't dare!" I dropped my fork onto my plate in complete shock at what she was insinuating. She was the only one that currently new of my feelings for Draco. He can't ever find out.

Ginny said nothing for what seemed like hours but was nothing but a merely 5 minutes tops.

With a sigh she said in a completely resigned tone of voice "You know I wouldn't, that's just plain cruel. But 'Mione, don't you think its time you tell him? I mean it has been 2 years already. What if he decides to get married, you can't tell him then. You two are best friends, it won't change anything."

I looked down at my plate as I felt my cheeks heat up at all of the valid points Ginny was making on how I should confess my 'Draco Feelings' as she liked to call them, to Draco himself.

Clearing my throat I finished off my breakfast before trying to change the subject to something not Draco related.

"Ginny, don't worry about me getting Harry addicted to coffee. He hates it about as much as you do, I made him try it during our 8th year at Hogwarts. Lets just say his dinner didn't stay in his stomach after drinking coffee, that night."

"Oh well… OK then, I guess I have nothing to worry about, but 'Mione please think about telling him how you feel. It's starting to drive me crazy that its been 2 years and I am still the only person that knows of these feelings of yours."

I looked up to see Ginny's face morphed into that of complete concern, she was incredible sweet like that. Even if you didn't want her to worry about you she still did, it was practically in her nature. Standing up from my seat at the island I picked up my plate and Ginny's and carried them to the sink where all the other dirty dishes were at. Turning around to face Ginny I smiled at her and said in a quiet voice,

"Gin, It's not that I haven't thought about telling him, its just that so many things can go wrong by doing so, like he could tell me he would rather die than be with me or even that he decides to never speak to me again. I'd much rather have him as a friend that as nothing at all. You know that…"

Ginny sighed and nodded her head. " I know that, it's just that I hate seeing you like this. I mean its not like people can clearly see that your pining for the guy it's just that I see him with all these other girls that I'm guessing he tells you about and it just breaks my heart that you don't do anything about it. You just sit there and listen to him talk about all these other girls, and I know that can't be good for you at all be it physically or emotionally." By the end of Ginny's mini speech she was standing and holding me by my forearms at arms distance.

I looked Ginny in the face and said the only thing that came to mind,

"I never said it was easy, or that it doesn't hurt Gin, its just better this way. I mean he's happy, he deserves to be after everything he's been through. If him being happy means sleeping with every other girl in London every other night and telling me about it so be it. I–– I just want –him to be happy."

Ginny looked at me with eyes filled with deep concern and sadness, I couldn't take it much more, so I looked away and headed to the sink to start washing the dishes. I heard Ginny's footsteps behind me, reaching for me she hugged me from the side and said "Ok 'Mione, I see your point in all this and it is valid, but don't you think that maybe–just maybe he could be happy with you?"

Truthfully, I didn't know, but thinking about it lead to headaches every time. So just shrugged my shoulders at Ginny's question and pointed out that she should head to shower so we could both get to work on time.

"Gin, go take a shower, I'll take one after you get out. I'm just going to finish washing these plates and things. Ok."

Ginny nodded her head and said ok. Kissing me on the cheek she walked away. Once I heard the sound of the bathroom door close and the sound of the running shower I let myself break down a little and cry at what a mess I had become since I started crushing on the one person I thought I would hate for the rest of my life.

Sniffling I set to wash all the dishes so that when Ginny got out of the shower I can just hop in and get ready for work and do everything that I needed to do today without romantic feelings getting in the way.

Author's Note:

Well this is the first chapter hope you guys like it. As you can see no title for this one story yet, so leave comments on possible titles and leave reviews telling me what you think. 'Till Next TIME!

Songs:

Stranger – Katie Costello

Too Close – Alex Clare

Arms – Christina Perri

Better – Regina Spektor


	2. CH 2

Author's Note

Hello To The Many People On The Internet! It has only been a day since I uploaded the first chapter of this new fan-fiction and its already got 92 hits! Thank You so much, I'm so glad to see that people are already enjoying this story and it warms my heart to wake up and see my Iphone bursting with notifications. But In all, I'll keep updating as fast as I can and don't be shy to leave a comment telling me if I'm lacking something in my writing or just to give your opinion, I really appreciate any kind of review, they are all helpful.

PS. Also today I am boarding a plane to South America to visit my family for the first time! Its all exciting but one thing that I'm not sure of is how many times I'm going to be able to update while I'm there, its not that there isn't any internet at the place I will be staying at, its just I'm just going to be extremely busy but I promise I will try my best to update at least once or twice a week. I am completely dedicated to this story; I have given it too much thought to in the end decide not to finish it.

But now lets get to the story shall we,

Here's the second installment of:

"**Insert Title Here"**

**Chapter 2**

Just as I finished washing all the discarded plates in the sink and set off to drying them all to put the in their place, did I begin to let my mind wander. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to Ginny's words earlier,

"_You know I wouldn't, that's just plain cruel. But 'Mione, don't you think its time you tell him? I mean it has been 2 years already. What if he decides to get married, you can't tell him then. You two are best friends, it won't change anything."_

The words played on a constant loop in my head, causing me to shake my head and sigh loudly at the fact that that phrase alone has more than enough reasons for me to tell Draco my feelings, but… I just can't.

Ginny had the sneaky ability of being extremely right at times and those times usually pertain to anything romance related and as my love life has been nonexistent and consists of nothing but watching that of my friends love lives, she has taken it upon herself to do something about my major crush on Draco. But that's all that it is, a crush, its bound to go away right…

Rolling my eyes at my own stupid question I knew that it was more than a crush, hell I've had this crush for more than 2 years! That has to say something about how pathetic I am…

… or how possibly I am of already being in love with him…

As I slowly dragged a dishrag across the wet plate that I had in hand I couldn't help but try and justify my actions. I mean yes, its been 2 years and I haven't said a thing about these romantic feelings to anyone but Ginny but its not like I haven't thought about telling other people it just seems to complicated to explain in the first place. I mean really, Draco and I being best friends is one thing but Draco and I being romantically involved is something only possible in a parallel universe or something. And it's not like confessing to Harry or Ron or other people that I love– wait no 'have a crush on' Draco would make them want to take me to a mental clinic or anything, on the contrary they would be more than fine with it seeing as after they got past their childish prejudices they all became really close and now even play Quidditch together every now and again. Its just that telling them could make my feelings even more real and substantial and the idea that it might slip from someone's mouth and Draco could find out would literally be the death of me.

Draco and I became best of friends in the middle of our 8TH year at Hogwarts which was really supposed to be our 7th but no one really learned anything in their 7th year due to fighting in a war, so they just made everyone attend an 8th after the war so we could take our N.E.W.T.S and get jobs at the ministry and whatever. Draco and I were made Head Boy and Head Girl, meaning that we would have to work together so we made a truce of sorts to be civil to one another so that we could get work done without complications. Everything went great after this truce was made like in mid-September it was only a few weeks after Christmas break that this truce was sort of forget about and the time in which Draco and I became some what of friends.

Its funny to think that the Pureblood heir to the Malfoy fortune, Draco Malfoy would ever want to become friends with the supposed poster child for all Muggleborn witches and wizards out there, but it happened and not in the simple manner of one of us asking the other to become friends, as most things that happen between us the start of our friendship was based on an argument a small meaningless fight about why I wouldn't tell him why I was crying earlier that day in the back of the Library when he went to go look for me so that I could keep my promise that I made earlier that week on helping him on cast his patronous charm needed to pass the Defense Against The Dark Arts N.E.W.T.S we all had to take at the end of the school year.

Putting away all the dry dishes back into the cupboards, I let my memory bring up the memory of the day Draco Malfoy and me became more than acquaintances to that of friends.

**FLASHBACK**

_We're actually over… Done with. I still can't sort of believe it. As I sat in my seat in the back of the library, a fat Ancient Ruins Tomb open in front of me. As I sat at the table in the back of the library I let my mind try to process the events of earlier today. Its all happened rather quickly, he walked in, kissed my cheek said he wanted to break up with me, gave me plentiful reasons as to why and then left, just like that. I didn't even say anything I just let him talk… _

_As I sat there recollecting my thoughts I hadn't realized that I had let a few tears slip past the brim of my eyes until I felt them roll down my cheeks and onto the open book in front of me, leaving behind small circular wet stain on the pages of the ancient book. Raising my hand to wipe away the tears I felt a monsoon of pent up emotions hit me right in the chest leaving me breathless for a matter of seconds. As I blinked my eyes to clear away the tears that where already there, it did no help whatsoever to the tears pushing on my tear ducts that wanted to pour out. Grabbing my wand, as a precaution I cast a nonverbal 'Muffliato' spell, so that no one would come to investigate the now full out sobbing and crying sounds that where pouring out of me like water from a faucet._

_I didn't restrain the tears in any way. It let myself waddle in my self-pity for a while. Was I seriously that bad of a girlfriend that I can't even keep a guy happy under any circumstance? I couldn't help but ask myself as I continued to cry. Could I really be this pathetic?_

"_Maybe" I replied to myself in a way of self-confirmation, once I finished sobbing._

_With a sigh of indignation I pushed a few strands of my hair that had come out of my messy bun, behind my ears. _

"_Talking to yourself again, Granger?"_

_Stopping mid-sniffle I felt my ears actually perk up at hearing a voice, the one voice I could really do without at a moment like this. Looking up I saw none other than Draco Malfoy in all his glory leaning against the bookshelf in front of me potions book and school side bag in hand. _

_Telling my body to relax from its stiff position I looked back down at the ancient ruins book in front of me, in hope that he wouldn't look to closely at my face and see my red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Reaching over to close the book and go put it back in its place in the bookshelf behind me, I heard Malfoy pull out the chair across from mine at the table and sit down with pure grace. I couldn't help but envy his ability of looking completely graceful even when doing the stupidest of things. Must be the so-called pureblood in him…_

"_Oh no! Grange, have you decided on giving me the silent treatment? Well then, what help are you going to be to me then?"_

_I heard Malfoy's voice drawl out in a bored tone this simple statement, his face probably as blank and emotionless as always. Not confused by his comment I turned around and placed the book in the bookshelf behind me, secretly wiping my eyes to make sure all traces of possible tears were completely gone before turning around to face the emotionless Malfoy sitting across from where I was standing. _

"_Malfoy, I'm not giving you the silent treatment I just don't have anything to say at the moment, is that a problem?"_

_Smirking he replied, "No, not at all. I must say you quiet is something I can enjoy very much."_

_Not wanting to be insulted in a civil manner I grabbed my bag and pushed my chair in before replying,_

"_Whatever Malfoy, now come on lets get this over with. We have to go to an empty class room to practice this stupid charm."_

_As I walked out of the library, I hear Malfoy's footsteps fall behind mine, then unfortunately, right next to me._

"_Granger, did you just call a charm stupid? You sure you're getting enough sleep?"_

_His voice, as charming as it could be for some of the girls here at Hogwarts was nothing but completely aggravating to my eardrums. Stopping in the middle of the hallway I clenched my jaw tightly before saying _

"_I'm sleeping fine thank you. Why do you ask, are you worried about me Malfoy or do you want to know if I can still sleep, when across the hall all I can hear is moans and groans from whatever girl you're shacking up with that night?"_

_I saw his jaw clench tightly, enjoying the fact that I could get a rise out of him I smiled in what I new completely portrayed complete sarcasm. Completely forgetting that he could see my face as clear as day. I quickly saw his jaw unclench and his eyebrows furrow for no more than a few seconds. His eyes seemed to light up for a bit as if an emotion was evident in them, before it was completely wiped away. Returning to his usual blank look he started walking again, down the hallway towards a classroom that I could only guess was completely empty. Jogging to catch up to him, I walked into the dust-covered classroom that looked as if hadn't been used in years. I set down my bag and looked over at Malfoy's retreating form, hoping that he saw nothing in my face that could possible hint at the fact that I had been crying earlier in the library a few minutes before he found me. Pulling out my wand from my robe. I shut the door and cast a silencing charm, just in case._

_Turning to face Malfoy, who was sitting on the top of a dustless desk waiting for further instruction from me._

_Taking in a deep breath I asked,_

"_Well Malfoy, do you know the basics on what is needed to cast the Patronous charm?"  
_

_He nodded his head, his hair getting out place, since he obviously stopped using gel a few month ago, the fact that I knew that was slightly alarming in a way. Blinking quickly to get rid of that train of thought, so that I could pay attention to what Malfoy was about to say,_

"_Yeah, it's used to ward off dementors, you need to have the right pattern movement memorized and a happy memory that you can tap into to bring forth the charm."_

_Nodding my head in agreement at his statement I mimicked the movement pattern with my wand checking to see if I still had it down, not casting the spell though._

"_So which is it do you need help on, the movement or the memory?"_

_All I got for a response was a raised eyebrow as if to say ' do you really need to ask'._

_I guess after a few moments of silence he decided to humor me and reply, although dryly to my initial question._

"_The memory, Granger."_

"_Well, choose a memory from which you feel the most happiest, be it when you rode your first broom. Got a hug from your mum. Ummm… anything you consider happy."_

_Scoffing, Malfoy hopped of the desk and began pacing the length of the room. I had taken residence on leaning on the side of a desk near the front of the classroom. Leaving me with a perfect view of him pacing back and forth._

"_Granger, do you really think I would be here asking for YOUR help if I knew which bloody memory to use. I mean honestly? I've tried every damn memory I can possibly remember in which I felt remotely 'happy' and nothing works. So I need you to give me another way to cast this charm or I'm completely screwed for my Defense Against The Dark Arts N.E.W.T.S."_

_His pacing got more erratic and he seemed to be near going off on a complete rant. Breathing in deeply I pushed myself off the desk and walked to where he was now standing, finally not pacing anymore._

"_Malfoy, using the happiness from a memory in which you are feeling the happiest is the only source of power that can be used to cast the patronous. Dementors feed off of a persons fear, if you repel them with happiness their not going to come anywhere near you."_

_Trying to put this in the simplest way possible, I couldn't help but notice that Malfoy's shoulders seem to drop as if in defeat. Not wanting to point it out, I let him come up with a response. _

_I waited…_

_And waited…_

_And waited…_

_Yet all he did was stand there in front of me, although not looking at me at all. He just stared at the ground, as if completely entranced by it._

_Not taking it any longer I cleared my throat to see if I could get a response out of him._

_Nothing…_

_I did it again, once again got nothing. Rolling my eyes in frustration I said his name loudly which seemed to bring him out of his trance-like state,_

"_MALFOY!"_

_He raised his head and looked at me for a moment, his eyes narrowed as if trying to look into my soul or something, which was completely creepy of him, but hell he's a creepy, arrogant bastard. Nothing surprising there._

"_Granger, have you been crying?"_

_I felt my lungs being sucked out of air, completely. Trying to act blasé I raised an eyebrow at him and said,_

"_Why do you want to know, that is if I have been crying, not that I have been…" I swear I just confused myself with that statement alone, nice try at lying self, I mentally said to myself._

_Uncrossing his arms Malloy smirked lightly at me, running his hands to put it back in place, I couldn't help but think; how conceded can one get before you become completely oblivious to the world around you, I had a good feeling that maybe Malfoy would know._

"_Granger, I hope no one has every told you that your good at lying because obviously THEY were lying. I can see it all over your face. Your eyes are blood-shot. You sound stuffy and your nose looks red, plus the fact that I can see the tear stains on your cheeks might also give me a hint."_

_Clenching my jaw, I couldn't help but regret trying to lie to a slytherin, of all people._

"_Okay, fine, so what do you care?"_

"_I didn't cause it, I want to know who did." He said as if it were the most normal response imaginable._

_I felt completely filled with anger at his response; I walked right up to him. So close I could see the small flecks of blue in his silver grey eyes._

"_I don't have to tell you anything."_

_Shrugging his shoulders. "I know you don't. I can simply guess. Was it Potter? Ginny?..."_

"_Weasel?"_

_I felt my face flush red at the last one. Dammit, I absolutely suck at lying. How I have been able to keep Harry's, Ron's, and my own little escapades a secret from our professors really never ceases to stun me._

"_Ahh, so it was Weasley! What did the moron do this time?"_

_I couldn't help but looked confused at that question. I felt my mind go blank and my eyebrows furrow. What the bloody hell did he mean by 'This Time'._

"_What the bloody hell are you talking about, when you say 'This Time'?" I took a few steps away from him toward the large windowsill, which I sat on. _

_Malfoy turned around to face me and rolled his eyes,_

"_Do you think I'm stupid Granger, because if you o you are sorely mistaken. I'm Head Boy which serves to show that I do have way more working brain cells than that moron that you have as a boyfriend."_

_His voice was tight and clipped, as if he was restraining himself from yelling at me._

_Even if Ron wasn't my boyfriend anymore, I wasn't about to let Malfoy insult him in my presence every chance he got. Feeling the anger bubble up in the pit of my stomach I felt my nostrils flare and before I could bite my tongue it all came pouring out._

"_Shut up Malfoy, just shut up alright. Ronald is not my boyfriend but he's still my best friend and i'm not going to let you insult him in front of me. Sure he may not be the brightest guy out there but at least he has the decency to have compassion for people. He doesn't insult them just so that he can feel better about himself, he's kind and sweet something you will never be."_

_It seemed like I pushed a few too many of Malfoy's buttons because before I knew it he had blasted a chair near me to toothpicks. Reaching for his book he shoved it in his school bag roughly before slinging it onto his shoulder. I sat motionless, scared shitless at what he did to the chair next to me, that now lay in a heap of pieces of wood. _

_I heard him turn around to face me after getting his bag, he looked upset and angry and something other emotion that I couldn't decipher._

"_Granger, don't go about saying things you know absolutely nothing about. You don't know a thing about me so don't make assumptions and then telling them to people, only to in the end look like a complete arse when you find out that it isn't true, alright. I was simply asking you a simple question, in best attempt at being civil with you like we agreed on being with one another for the remainder of the school year. But no! You have to go all sarcastic and act all defensive as if I just tried to make a pass at you or something worse. Stop with your righteous bullshit, already we have all done things that we are ashamed of, so don't make me out to be the bad guy here 'cause all I'm trying to do is be civil. But what do you care what I say or even think, I don't need your help to get this charm done. I'll figure it out on my own."_

_He looked not angry but broken as if he had finally taken enough shit from people since the end of the war. The after affects of the war were not pretty, many of the pureblooded families went to Azkaban for being involved with Voldemort as Death Eaters and the Malfoy's weren't excused. Malfoy's father was in Azkaban for life, his mother was in on house arrest for the next year and a half and the Malfoy name was dragged through the mud, big time. _

_Shocked at the core to see such emotion coming from Malfoy and such a response and the possibility that I might of actually hurt his feelings, feelings that he actually had, I hadn't noticed Malfoy leaving the classroom until I saw the edge of his robes behind him. _

_The feeling of complete regret consumed me in a matter of minutes. I 'Accioed' my bag and ran out of the room to see Malfoy already all the way down the hall. Running up to him I grasped his forearm tightly._

"_I–I'm Sor–Sorry" Out of breathe I tried to stabilize myself, completely forgetting my hand on his forearm. Only then when I could breathe without feeling like my lungs were on fire, did I acknowledge our physical contact. Blushing red for no reason other then the fact that I had touched Draco Malfoy and that I wasn't repulsed or disgusted, made me want to keep my hand there, but before I let my brain process that tought I took my hand away. He hadn't flinched at my touch, maybe he doesn't care that I'm a muggleborn as most people want to believe…_

_With a sigh, Malfoy looked down at me and said,_

"_It doesn't matter Granger. Think me made of stone, but I'm not. People want to believe that im nothing but a no good dirty rotten, muggleborn hater, Ex-Death Eater then let them, no matter what I do I wont change their minds."_

_I couldn't take it, he seemed so human it hurt to look at him, past that cold exterior he always puts up in front of people was just there to hide all the hurt and horrible haunting thoughts that didn't give him any sense of peace whatsoever._

_I closed my eyes tightly and thought about what to say next, that wouldn't sound either to corny or mushy or me just trying to make up for being such a bitch earlier._

"_Malfoy, listen to me– I know you don't like to but for just this once, listen, okay…"_

_He nodded his head in consent_

_A small smile on my face I looked at him and said "I'm sorry, I'm not sure how much that means to you but– well it's not important right now. After what you told me in there I cant help but feel horrible for everything that I have assumed about you over the years. It's just that– sigh– It's just that you're so cold around people we cant help but think that you're nothing but a hateful and spiteful pureblood like all the others. I know that this can't excuse my horrible behavior but its just that when you're that cold people think you don't care so people decide to talk shit about you. If you hate that the you that people think they know isn't really who you are then prove them wrong, do everything that the person they think you are wouldn't do. Don't become what they say you are be who you think you want to be."_

_I said all this with nothing but caring emotion for Malfoy, which kind of shocked me but from what he seemed to reveal in the past hour showed that he does have feelings and is human and that maybe he is the complete opposite of what I thought him to be. _

_For the first time since I have ever-meet Draco Malfoy, I saw him smile. And boy did he have one hell of a smile it made him seem warm and kind, it light up his whole persona. Not being able to resist I smiled back brightly._

_If someone where to walk by us and see us smiling at each other, they would think we had finally lost our minds from trying to work together because seeing Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger smiling at one another was something from either a nightmare or a completely alternate universe._

_With this thought running through my mind I chuckled, which then turned into a full-blown fit of laughter. I almost lost my balance from laughing to hard but was surprisingly caught by Malfoy._

_Smirking he said "Granger, first talking to yourself now laughing to yourself. You sure you don't want to go to the Infirmary." He said in a tone of voice that showed no venom or malice only teasing._

_Taking the risk I smacked him playfully on the arm._

"_Well, I could do with some sleep but no I don't think I need to go to the infirmary" I teased back._

"_Then why the complete fit of laughter?" He asked his voice laced with mild confusion._

_Smiling I said " I was just thinking how absolutely ridiculous we would look to a person passing by, since we are smiling at each other and laughing and well– simply getting along they must think that we have either lost our minds trying to work together or they have entered some sort of strange and demented alternative universe." _

_Malfoy chuckled! Actually chuckled, at my response. And the best thing was that it wasn't a sarcastic, evil snarky chuckle it was a happy 'youre absolutely ridiculous' sort of chuckle. He seemed truly endearing… Wait what? Shaking my head at the sometimes random thoughts that popped in my head._

"_Well I kind of have to agree with you on that one, people would think that we had finally lost it, but I don't think we have, have we?" He teased_

_Shaking my head no I smirked a bit before asking _

"_So… Are you going to try to prove people wrong?"_

_He turned serious for a minute then sent a small smile my way. _

"_I guess as of now it appears to be the best way to get people to see me for who I really am not for what they think I am would be to do the opposite of what they think I would do, as confusing as that sounds I get it."_

"_Good then, lets start now."_

_With confusion written on his face he asked, "And how exactly do you propose I do that."_

_Smirking at my brilliant idea._

_I said, "like this…"_

"_Hi, its nice to meet you. My names Hermione Granger, you can call me Hermione. I'm a complete bookworm, aspire to be a healer and an a muggleborn witch." _

_I extended my hand for Malfoy to shake it, this was to be a peace offering a start of a possible friendship... I hoped._

_Shaking his head at my ridiculous exaggeration of my introduction, he reciprocated. Taking my hand he, turned it up and pulled it towards his lips and kiss my knuckles lightly._

"_Hi, the pleasure is all mine, I'm Draco Malfoy, but you can call me Draco, I don't know who I really am but I'm hoping with the help of someone I may find out thought. I'm a pureblood wizard and I aspire to be an auror."_

_I offered a mock curtsy, after his introduction I let out a chuckle, that Draco joined into._

_I smiled. "It's a pleasure to __finally meet you__ Draco"_

_With a smirk he replied "The pleasure is all mine to __**finally get to know**__ you Hermione."_

_Hearing the clock bell that signaled it was 6 o'clock and dinner time in the great hall, we began walking towards the great hall._

_At the entrance, I sighed and said_

"_Well Draco, I'll see you in our common room after dinner. To see if we can discover who you really are and all, you know…"_

_Rolling his eyes, he nodded. "Most assured, Hermione, I'll see you after dinner."_

_With a nod he entered before me, I followed in 5 minutes after. This start to our possible friendship would best due to be kept secret for now, so that it can grow. Its nice that he thought the same thing that I did and I didn't have to even say it. With a smile on my face due to that thought alone. I walked in to join both Ron, Harry, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Not knowing that our friendship would become even closer than that of mine with Harry and that slowly but most assuredly I was already beginning to fall in love with the one person I thought I would live my whole life hating._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Well Guys, this is the second chapter of my fan-fiction as you can see it is much much longer than the first chapter and it is mostly consisting of Hermione having a flashback as to how and when Her and Draco became friends. I hope this is all to your liking and I hope you continue reading this story and all my other stories to come in the future. Not to worry in the next chapter is where the really good action stuff start to happen.

PS. Oh and by the way if there are grammatical errors more than in the first chapter please accept my sincere apologies. I typed this up on a plane, that has been to be exact an 8-hour flight from Boston to Colombia in South America, so I'm sorry. I'll try to update by no later than Friday night of this week.

'Till Next Time, My fellow readers!

Songs used for inspiration:

Break Even – The Script

Paradise – Coldplay

Arms – Christina Perri this song is always reoccurring in all my chapters, because I have decided to make it the theme song for this story!

Cosmic Love – Florence + The Machine (This group is AMAZING! I have almost all their music)

Howl – Florence + The Machine

Pressure – Paramore

Pictures Of You – The Last Goodnight (Please check out this bands stuff they only have like 3 songs that I could fin on youtube and in my opinion they are all pretty amazing)


	3. CH 3

Author's Note:

YOU! Yes you, sitting in front of your computer screen reading this story, I just wanted to thank you for reading this. That is all. This is the 3rd chapter of this fan-fiction and I will now bring Draco into the story starting with his perspective. I love writing Draco, he embodies my complete sarcasm and snarkiness, even thought he does that pretty well on his own. I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry for the delay, things have been a bit busy these past few days.

Here is the third installment of:

"**Insert Title Here"**

_P.O.V – Draco_

"Draco! Hey mate are you up yet! Because if you're you should get your lazy arse out of bed!"

Recognizing the approaching voice of none other than my best friend, Blaise Zabini, I couldn't help but groan out loud as my grasp on sleep started to slip. Hoping to keep a hold on it for a few more minutes I rolled away from my position facing the door to my bedroom, which would most likely be opened up in a matter of minutes by none other than my best mate himself, who was currently disturbing my pleasant sleep.

Once settled in, on the other side of the bed facing away from the door, I let out a small sigh as I began to feel my mind going numb and blank, signs of my sleep possibly returning to me. Just as I became submerged in complete unconsciousness I hear my bedroom door slam up against the wall.

Grabbing my spare pillow I threw it towards the entrance to my room, hoping it would hit Blaise in the face so he would take a hint and leave me alone 'till I was ready to wake up…On my own.

"Fuck off Blaise! I'm trying to sleep!" I mumbled into my pillow not caring if he heard me or not.

Getting nothing but loud chuckling from my 'supposed' best friend as a reply, I wrapped my covers tighter around my body, cautious he would do the same thing that he would do in the Slytherin Dorms. He would pull my covers off me and then pull my legs. I had that happen to me too many times in our 8th year to let it ever happen again and he must be a fucking loon if he thinks he can do that to me in my own home.

Blaise let out a loud laugh, most likely due to catching me clinging on to my sheets as if my life depended on it.

"I can see that Draco… But unfortunately I'm going to have you to get up out of bed, one way or another."

Even if I wasn't looking at the guy I knew there was a full-blown smirk on his face. Not liking the sound of that statement from someone as sneaky as Blaise I pushed down my covers about to get up when in a matter of seconds light came in through my windows, assaulting my poor sensitive eyes. Sitting up straight, I covered my face with my hands as best possible to block out all the light from burning my corneas.

"Fuck! What the bloody hell did you do that for Blaise! That shit burns, put down the shades Zabini."

Pushing the covers away I got out of bed and stumbled my way to the bathroom, to my right. Once inside the bathroom I turned on the lights and dimmed them down to a point where my pupils could slowly adjust to the lighting.

Opening a cupboard, I took out a bottle of aspirins and popped two of them into my mouth. As I swallowed the all I could hear was the booming laughter that seemed to be pouring out of Blaise. Who was currently taking up residency on my floor in my room?

Shaking my head I let out a sigh and ran the faucet. Cupping my hands under the pouring water I splashed some on my face to wake me up a bit more. Grabbing for the hand towel to my right, I could not help but trash talk Blaise in my mind.

I mean, whom does he think he is coming here and waking me up, when he clearly knew that today was my day off and that I was planning on sleeping in. A luxury I could afford but for some goddamn reason choose not too.

Sighing into the hand towel as I pat my face dry, I ran through everything I had to do today in my head. I mean I'm already up I might as well get a head start on things.

Pick up books that I ordered a few weeks ago at Borgin and Burkes

Get all my robes dry cleaned, including my Auror robes.

Go visit mother at the Manor

And lastly… Meet up with Hermione for our usual Tuesday take out dinner night.

As I checked off all the things that I had to do today, I couldn't help but stay stuck on the thought of getting to see Hermione today, I hadn't seen her since our picnic on Sunday, it was now Tuesday. A small smile formed on my face at the thought of Hermione; no matter the sour mood Blaise has put me in this morning. Sometimes there are still moments in which I can't really believe that my best mate, well best female mate is actually none other than Hermione Granger. Since we became friends she has truly brought out all the good in me and there are moments in which I can't help but think that I'll never be able to fully repay her for that. And hell it's only really been 2 years since we became friends.

When I'm in a foul mood, and I turn into the old cold Draco from a few years ago, I can't help but think that the ministry has put me in a self induced coma and has implanted all these amazing memories of me doing good things, being friends Granger… Hell even friends with the Red-Head and Potter, all to then wake me up and tell me it was all fake and that every emotion I felt in the day dreams was real but now I would have to deal with the fact that since they were all dreams, those people hated me still.

Looking in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice that I was definitely a different person thanks to Hermione, I'm no longer, a pureblood supremacist, cold hearted bastard, or even the mean spirited person from 2 years ago that didn't really see a point in living if everyone was going to hate you for the mistakes that I had had to make during the war.

Putting down the towel, I ran a hand through my hair to smooth it down, that currently it looked like I had thoroughly been snogged, smirking at the thought I looked through the mirror out into my room and saw Blaise standing in front of my desk, most likely looking at the numerous amounts of framed pictures that I constantly changed every now and again. Seeing Blaise standing there all calm and collected brought back my annoyance at the situation I was now in. I walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Blaise, you knew I was going to sleep in today. So you have to be here for something important, so you might as well tell me instead of just standing there you know."

For a second I thought I saw Blaise stiffen up at the sound of my voice, and that struck me odd because of all the things that Blaise could flinch or stiffen up at, my voice wasn't one of them. Shaking the redundant thought out of my head I walked towards the desk, standing next Blaise as he looked through all the pictures on the desk.

We said nothing to each other for a few minutes until, Blaise picked up one of the framed pictures of Hermione and me, in which she was laughing so hard that butterbeer was coming out of her nose and my face was turning red from laughing so hard at Hermione's reaction.

"You know, Dray a few years ago I never pinned you for the type of guy to have a bunch of silly framed pictures on your desk."

Shrugging my shoulders, I grabbed the frame Blaise had in hand and looked at it closer, my mind running thought the memory. We were celebrating the fact that Hermione had gotten her acceptance letter to her new job as a healer at St. Mungo's about 2 weeks ago.

"Well a few years ago, I was a complete arsehole, as Mia likes to point out at times." I rolled my eyes at Blaise's insightful statement.

Putting down the framed picture I looked over at Blaise. He had one eyebrow raised and was looking at me as if he was trying to read me.

"Mia? Dray, since when do you call 'Mione, Mia? I mean do you even know what that means in Italian or even Spanish…"

Rolling my eyes I went and sat in my bed.

"Yes Blaise I do know what it means. It means my or mine, I don't call her that to be territorial, I call her that because well Hermione is a long name and everyone else uses 'Mione, which I really think is over used."

Blaise nodded his head, although he still did look a bit suspicious, of what I wasn't entirely sure.

"Okay, cause it sound like a pet name or an endearment of some sort…"

Raising my eyebrows I looked at Blaise as if to say 'what are you implying?'

"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious…"

Sighing I got up off the bed and went to my nightstand and got my wand. With a flick I made my bed, sometimes I really loved magic. Putting back in its place I turned to see Blaise still standing there.

Dropping my shoulders I said "Blaise, why are you here at…7:3O in the morning? Merlin, I've asked twice now and still you don't say anything."

Scoffing Blaise sat in the desk chair behind him. "Is it so unbelievable that I would come here just to talk to my best mate?"

I simply glared.

"Right well, since you've asked so nicely I guess I will tell you why I am here."

I went over and sat across from him on my bed.

"Finally. Go on."

"I'm here for two reasons."

I nodded my head. "Okay…" I sighed,

… "Blaise. Spit. It. Out."

"Fine, Merlin no need to get all on edge… Okay, so the reason I'm here at this hour is to ask… ?"

I stared at Blaise in confusion.

"What?"

Blaise sighed. "I said, are you and Hermione romantically involved."

"Hermione as in, Hermione Granger."

Standing up in a huff, Blaise said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Bloody hell mate do we know any other birds named Hermione? No."

I laughed–Hard. I couldn't seem to stop I was laughing so hard I felt the muscles in my stomach cramping up and tears coming out of my eyes.

Hermione and I… Together, oh how absolutely hilarious.

"Malfoy! Why the fuck are you laughing? It's a valid question. Do you think she's not good enough for you or what?" He sounded angry.

That got me sober in record time. Looking at Blaise straight in the eyes, I narrowed mine and got up off my bed to stand in front of him.

"Blaise, you're my best mate but don't you ever refer to Hermione not being good enough for me. She's an amazing person and because of her I'm not a cold-hearted bastard, alright. So don't ever go there again."

Blaise blinked. Once… twice… three times. "Sorry, mate its just why the bloody hell are you laughing then. Is the idea that you and Hermione together such a horrible one…"

I opened my mouth to reply, but shut it tight. Clenching my jaw I turned away from Blaise and walked into my closet. Calling out behind me, "I don't want to talk about this."

"Oh come on Dray, you can't ignore this. It's a valid question."

Grabbing my clothes for the day, a button up black T-shirt, jeans and green boxers. I called to Blaise,

"I'm not ignoring it, its just something that doesn't need to be discussed…Ever."

Walking out of my closet I set my clothes on the bed and looked at Blaise now once again sitting in the desk chair.

"Why do you feel like the idea of Hermione and you together, is so horrible, mate? I mean she's your best friend. You guys know each other inside and out, its kind of creepy."

Rolling my eyes at Blaise way of being so incredibly persistent when he wants to be, I said,

"Blaise, its not that I think it's a horrible idea, I've never really thought about it because the possibility of it ever happening is not in this universe. Hermione and I are friends by chance, I was lucky enough getting into her good graces and being given her friendship back in our 8th year. Wishing to be with her is pushing it. Sure we're close and all but she doesn't look at me in that way, she looks at me probably in the way she looks at Potter, like a brother or some shit… Plus shestogoodforme."

Blaise scrunched up his eyebrows, "What was that?"

"I said, she's to good for me, Blaise! That's what I said. She deserves someone who wasn't a complete jackass to her when she was a kid, someone who knows what she likes–Bloody hell, just someone that's not me."

"Are you sure about that, Draco?" Blaise asked questioningly with a hint of a smirk on his face and suspicion in his brown/black eyes.

Blaise was really wearing out my patience right now. Not only was it an hour that I was peacefully asleep for once without nightmares.

"Goddammit, Zabini! Yes I'm completely positive. I'm rotten goods, Hell most girls only want to marry me because I'm loaded. So can you please stop with the inquisition already? And first off why in the world have you spiked an interest in my love life?"

Now my morning was definitely ruined… So much for a relaxing day off…

"Well–Dray that's the second reason why I'm here. The Daily Prophet posted an article in this morning pertaining to your love life–and the idea that it revolves around–Hermione…"

I paused in what I was doing, which was looking for my goddamn shoes that I had slipped off last night who knows where. I felt my blood run cold, and a knot forming itself in the pit of my stomach.

"Blaise– Are you telling me that as of this morning, people are now going to believe Hermione and I are– Together." I couldn't help my voice rise up an octave and sound tighter by the end of what I said.

Blaise nodded his head and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the half folded edition of this morning Daily Prophet. Snatching it out of his hands I unfolded it and flipped it open.

Scanning quickly at the paper, I scoffed loudly my body still in complete shock-

"Do people really believe this shit? That me and Hermione–are you know…"

Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know it's just the way you act around one another, as If you're the only two people in the world, or something. I mean I guess the possibility of you together isn't for an alternative universe since the The Daily prophet of this one thinks you two are…together"

I couldn't really rebuttal that statement because smack on the page was obviously a picture showed us all tangled up, one on top of the other in the middle of the picnic blanket, obviously laughing at one another, definitely looking like a couple.

I felt a strange tingle pass through the pit of my stomach at the thought.

Ignoring it, I saw that the picture didn't have only a caption but a full page worth of a story around it.

I look to see who the author was and in a matter of seconds felt the anger bubble up in my stomach like acid.

"Rita Skeeter, that bloody wench wrote this trash…why am I not bloody surprised?" my voice was laced with anger and sarcasm.

"It seems she did a lot of digging for this one it's practically the whole page, usually she only has a column in the paper." Blaise commented sourly, clearly displeased by this just as much as I am.

Clearing my throat I decided to read out loud the article.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_A Simple Fling Or The Real Thing_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_A few years ago; three to be in fact, Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy and beloved War Heroin, Hermione Granger exchanged nothing but glares and mean spirited comments, but as fate has it in their 8th year, after the war at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they were both made Head Boy and Girl. Having to work together, rumors around the school confirmed that both, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy had formed a truce of sorts to be civil to one another. The question now a days is how did a simple truce turn into a friendship so close it rivals that of Harry Potters and Hermione Grangers. Well unfortunately I don't have the answer to that just yet as they have seen to it that it be kept out of the publics common gossip circles. _

_But what I do have is possible evidence of what has come, of said friendship. 3 days ago at Hopkins park near Hogsmead we saw these two having a picnic, and as seen in the picture they obviously seemed to be enjoying each others company in a way that only couples would. Now could The Draco Malfoy, bachelor of the year and The Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age really be dating? It is a very high possibility that they are, as you can see in the picture these two appear to be in a world all their own as they lie on top of one another laughing at who knows what. These two that are scene by people can't help but see love surrounding them and also the understanding between them, when asking the public they all seem to believe and say they think these two are head over heels over one another, maybe they are or maybe they're getting there. _

_Could they be the power couple of the year and outrank that of Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter? Only time will tell. For now, these two are on cloud nine and will definitely not be leaving anytime soon._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"What a load of bollocks!" Crumpling up the paper I threw it in the waste bin next to my desk and started pacing the length of my room, fuming from the falseness of the words. It was an accident; she wasn't on top of me because she wanted to be. She simply tripped over her own feet and fell on me. Then she made a comment on her lack of balance, which made us laugh…

In all if captured on a wizarding picture it looks like two people sharing an intimate moment. Dammit, now how the fuck are we supposed to get Rita Skeeter to take back what she said and what am I going to do with how Hermione will react to seeing the article…

Snapping my head up to look at Blaise so fast I though I heard my neck crack.

"Shit! Hermione."

I saw Blaise's eyes widen at the connection, Hermione was going to panic when she sees that article, if she hasn't already. She's going to hate me… She hates when people publish things about her and especially things that aren't true… like this.

"Blaise, lets go, I have to get to Hermione's place and talk to her, who knows how she's freaking out about this. Oh merlin, she's going to hate me fo–

"Wow! Mate, hold up. Hermione is not going to hate you for this, its not as if you wrote it or hell, you didn't take the picture either. So chill out, lets go to her and the red-heads place and get this cleared up alright."

I nodded my head hastily and grabbed my clothes and went to get ready in the bathroom.

"Let me change and we'll pop over to her place, she hasn't left for work yet, her shift starts at 8, its only 7:4O."

Running into the bathroom I closed the door behind me and set off to changing out of my boxers and sleeping shirt. Once dressed, I put on some cologne, and ran a hand through my hair and left the bathroom. Grabbing my wand, phone, and wallet. I closed the bedroom door behind me and went to the living room to see Blaise standing by the fireplace.

Grabbing a hand full of floo powder I pulled Blaise by his coat sleeve into the fireplace and called out,

"Granger's and Weasley's Flat!"

Feeling the cool feeling of having the green flames wrap around us, we were pulled into nothing, proceeding to then tumble out of Hermione's Fire place, completely covered in soot.

Grunting I got up on my feet and started wiping the black soot off of my shirt and jeans. Lending a hand to help Blaise get up as well.

"Thanks Draco."

Turning to face the living room in which we were standing in, I hear a loud shriek coming from someone standing at the opening of the living room that connected to the hallway to the girls' rooms.

Turning my attention to the noise, I'm greeted by a sight that left my mouth dry. There standing at the entrance was none other than Hermione, Wrapped in an incredibly small towel that only reached the middle of her thighs. Her hair completely wet, dripping droplets of water onto her shoulders and arms.

_Where, in the name of Salazar Slytherin's name has she been hiding those legs?_

What–…

I so did not think that, most definitely not– yet why can't I stop bloody staring…

Coming back to the present I took my eyes of Hermione's apperantly long legs and covered my eyes with my hand, I felt my face getting warmer a sign that I was blushing, which most definitely never happened often.

Only to hear behind me Blaise snicker and say out loud,

"Well, well, well 'Mione? Who knew you was hiding those legs and body under those scrubs."

I couldn't help but feel a tinge of annoyance with that comment from Blaise–

Why? I didn't know.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Here's Chapter 3 and Draco Maloy's P. O. V. Hope you guys like it, and I have good news. I think I most definitely have a title for this story.

The title could be:

Amor Non Partagé. Its French, and when translated into English it means… Well I dont wanna ruin the very small surprise so

I'll let you guys figure that out or wait 'till I tell you in the end ;) . 'Till next time, my fellow readers.

Songs Used For Inspiration:

Save Me–Jem

The Lonely–Christina Perri

Secret– Maroon 5

Little Of Your Time– Maroon 5

Miss You Love You – Maroon 5

Pictures Of You– The Last Goodnight (Inspired the picture frames on Draco's Desk Idea)

Not Falling Apart – Maroon 5


	4. CH 4

Author's Note

**EDITED AUTHORS NOTE**

****Apperantly some readers don't like the AU i posted earlier on this chapter and well I'll take it back. Im deeply sorry for offending some readers out there and if you decide to not read this story then it's completly fine and I have no problem with it. I didn't know people would feel so strongly apposed to my request so I take it back, no big deal. So Umm... yeah you don't have to review at all.****

I feel a little depressed now... but hey this was of my own making I guess I deserved it.

Here's the next installment of

"**Amour Non Partagé"**

(Hermione's P. O. V.)

Once I finished drying the wet sink with the dripping dishtowel, I threw it into the laundry basket located at the entrance of the kitchen. Why Ginny and I decided to place it there is a complete mystery to me, it would better be located in the bathroom. Shaking my head and snickering at the thought. I left the kitchen and went up to my room to start getting everything ready for the day.

Once past the living room and hallway, I entered my room and came upon my unmade bed. Within a heartbeat, last nights dream came flying into my head and right into the forefront of my mind.

I couldn't help but feel my face redden at the reminder of what I was doing in that dream and with that one person… That I know will never look at me in that way or even do to me what his dream version did to me last night.

With a sigh that portrayed all my sad thoughts and melancholic feelings I let my shoulders drop as I walked over to my bed to make it. As I untangle the sheets and covers I couldn't help but dwell on the dream just a little bit longer.

I feel as if the only time I am really happy now a days is in my dreams. I mean its not that I'm not happy with my life– I am! I love my job, my friends, my family and everything else its just that I'm the only one that is still single out of all of my friends, and that thought honestly does tend to bring me down form cloud 9, every now and again. Even when I try not to dwell on it…

Feeling the smooth covers now on my bed instead of the tangled mountain pile they were minutes ago, I looked down to realize that while I was lost in my head I had continued making me bed. I guess I could thank autopilot for that one. Just as I was about to head to my closet to pick out my scrubs for the day I heard my cell phone ring which unfortunately was charging in the kitchen.

Even if I was a witch I still kept in touch with my muggle roots, some of which include their technology and thankfully after some convincing I got all my friends into it.

Leaving my room, I headed toward the kitchen where my phone was ringing all to be stopped by the bathroom door opening up, as Ginny came out along with the mist from her hot shower.

"'Mione! Showers available for you, I think you should get a hurry we only have another 2O minutes before we have to head in for our shift."

"Shit!" I whispered to myself at not realizing how quick time had passed.

Turning back around in my tracks, I ran to my room and got my towel and passed quickly by Ginny, all to hear her giggling at my reaction, and straight into the bathroom; leaving the call to go to voicemail.

Once in the shower I let the water wash away all my troubles for a few minutes and also to work out the knots in my tense shoulders. Grabbing my vanilla shampoo, I scrubbed it into my hair that thankfully had lost its wild frizz from a few years back.

Washing away the shampoo from my hair, I finished showering in record time. Turning off the shower, I stiffened up. For a second I thought I heard the Floo activate. Trying to calm down my fretting mind I left the thought to a figment of my imagination and grabbed the towel and dried my body quickly. Once I brushed my teeth I looked into the mirror and couldn't help but judge myself a bit harshly.

Looking at my hair, I couldn't help but cringe. Until a few months ago I couldn't do anything with it that wouldn't make it look worse than it does by itself. My eyes are a dull muddy brown and too big for my face and my nose is all button-like… No wonder Draco wouldn't ever go for someone like me. He goes for tall, leggy blondes with blue eyes and straight noses, and on occasion tall leggy ebony haired birds as well.

I tightened my grip on the towel wrapped around me as I felt my eyes begin to water a bit. I guess that unrequited love that happens in some romance novels can also happen in real life, but unlike the happy ending those novels result in, real life doesn't.

Grabbing my clothes I left the bathroom and just as I turned to head toward my room to get ready I remembered that I had left my comfy shoes that I used for rounds in the living room, with a groan I turned around and headed toward the living room. All to stop in my tracks once again for the millionth time this morning and shriek loudly at the sight before me.

In front of me was none other than Draco and Blaise, completely dressed, lucky for them. I couldn't help but stare at Draco for a second; he really did look devilishly handsome in black and in jeans. Thank Merlin I convinced him into wearing that type of muggle clothing. I looked up and saw that Draco's eyes were located on my legs. I looked down to make sure I didn't cut myself while shaving… Nope nothing. I looked up and saw that his eyes were now behind his hands, like a toddler who was trying to hide his innocence form seeing anything that would scar him which in my opinion is quiet comical, seeing as he was far from innocent when it comes to seeing the body of a woman. I couldn't help rolling my eyes at his reaction. Yet my cheeks were most definitely a nice red of embarrassment.

Just as I was about to excuse myself for a second I heard Blaise snicker and say quiet loudly,

"Well, well, well 'Mione? Who knew you was hiding those legs and body under those scrubs."

In a second I felt my face heat up ten times over. I tried to remain calm and not get flustered by such a comment.

"Shut it Blaise." My blush felt like it was burning my flesh right off. What a stupid reply, was that I could really come up with?

"And feisty too." Blaise smirked at seeing me become more and more flustered, no matter how I tried to stop it.

"Blaise, just shut up already!" Draco said loudly, he sounded annoyed and frustrated.

"Now… Um, Mia– um… could you put some clothes on we have some stuff we would like to talk to you about, sorry for barging in like this, but its kind of important."

I looked down at my towel-covered body and felt my chest tighten up. Of course he wouldn't want to look at me– I was right. And for once I wish I wasn't, with a quite sigh I looked up and sent a small smile at Blaise and Draco before walking out of the living room. Just as I was about to enter my room I heard down the hall Draco ask Blaise,

"Is she gone yet…"

Blaise's voice said "Yes, you moron. You can take your hands off your face, I must say you missed out on quiet the view."

Scoffing Draco said, "That's what you think"

Feeling tears blur my vision and I entered my room and slammed the door behind me. I let out a quite sob, I wasn't surprised by Draco's words or actions, I just can't believe it would hurt this much.

Who was I kidding, unless I dye my hair blonde, become anorexic, and complete stranger I will never have a chance with my best friend.

Walking to my dresser I pulled out my clothes and got dressed quickly, grabbing my bag from my desk chair. Knowing that I would have to face both of them, seeing as they had something they needed to talk to me about. With a sigh I headed out the door of my bedroom and walked back toward to the living room. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my chest and head. Taking note to drink a pepper up potion when I got to work.

Sorry that its so short– but I wanted to make a quick point of view and fit in a few things in before the next chapter in which all the characters start to interact with one another.

Hope you liked it :D

Songs:

Twenty-Two– Wakey!Wakey!

You Again– Kate Havnevik

Dance So Good–Wakey!Wakey!


	5. CH 5

Author's Note:

Hi, well I'm sorry, I guess I was rash on the decision to feel like I should "demand" reviews and well I guess I was wrong. I'm not entitled to do such a thing cause well, I've only just started the story and I just shouldn't do it period. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, if you choose to stop reading, who am I to stop you? No one that's who, so no matter as they say at my arts school, the show much go on and in this case the story. The story is not being held "hostage" and will continue as previously planned. Enjoy it, or slam it with insults in the review section, your choice. I appreciate any type of acknowledgment

Sorry for this late update–stuff got in the way -.- –

But I'm back; Oh and also I MIGHT have a BETA coming in to help me with my grammar and stuff. But anyhow;

Here's the next installment of:

"**Amour Non Partagé"**

Hermione's POV

Walking into the living room, bag, and wand in hand, and the symptoms of a nearing head ache, I sat on the couch and motioned for both Blaise and Draco to do the same. Once we were all seated I took in a deep breath and said quietly not looking at anything; particular not at Draco.

"So, what brings both of you to my flat at almost 8 in the morning?"

Draco coughed lightly and looked at me with a quizzical expression, which I now saw, since I was officially forcing myself to look at both him and Blaise.

"So you haven't seen The Daily Prophet then?"

Shaking my head, I raised my eyebrow at the question I was being asked, seriously not expecting that to be the reason why they were here this early in the first place.

Sitting up straighter I looked at them and said "Please don't tell me you're here to question my reading material?"

Blaise chose this the moment to scoff and join the conversation. "Seriously 'Mione? You're the only one that can ask a question like that without looking entirely stupid."

Glaring at him, I clenched my jaw tightly "I'm glad you think so, but can we get a move on I only have ten minutes before I –

"Hermione!" Looking over to the entrance to the living room I saw a flustered Ginny, already in her neon-green/blue uniform standing there. She looked ready to burst from happiness, the reason behind why I hadn't a clue,

As of NOW I am now completely confused, no doubt.

"What Gin? You look ready to burst from joy, you all right…"

Ginny practically ran in jumping into the seat next to me on the couch,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ok, I was feeling flustered at not knowing what the hell was going on with everyone today.

"Tell you what Ginny?" I said kind of affronted and suspiciously –

"That you and Draco were together!" She bounced in her seat, looking completely overjoyed.

What… I put my mind to not letting my jaw drop or show to much of a reaction– to this obviously FAKE news.

There was a complete minute of silence before–

"I guess she saw it Blaise."

Turning my head I saw it was Draco who said that in a tight voice. He looked annoyed and another emotion I couldn't quiet decipher.

"Wh-wh-what are you guys talking about? Seen what? Me and D-Dr-Draco are what?"

Looking at everyone in the room I couldn't help but feel my hands feel sweaty and clammy. My heart was racing and I was starting to feel like on the verge of a panic attack.

"Hermione … –

"…"

"HERMIONE!... Are you okay?" I looked into the concerned grey eyes that I loved so much– _Dammit, bad thoughts Hermione, really bad thoughts. Focus on what's happening right about now, try to remain calm_

I mentally nodded my head at my inner voice's warning.

"Uh.. Umm, yeah –Could someone PLEASE explain to me what the bleeding hell everyone is talking about!"

Draco sat down with a sigh and looked at me before speaking,

"Mia, it appears that the wench, Rita Skeeter may have written an article in which she claims–youandmearetogether."

He said the last part in a rush, I barely caught what he said but unfortunately I did…

I felt all the blood drain from my face and my heart rate slow down to a halt for a few seconds before starting up again. Panic attack completely gone as my body was now in a complete shock.

And my temper and calm reserve just went out the window, Inner voice be damned. I could literally hear it sighing in contempt, at me.

"So you're telling me that as of this morning people are going to believe that you and me are together–as in a ro-romantic re-rela-relationship…?" I felt my voice raise an octave by the end of my question.

Draco nodded his head, he wasn't looking at me, he seemed to be entranced by something on the ground.

–_Or not, he probably is just embarrassed at being thought to be romantically involved with me._

I didn't know what to feel, I felt overjoyed at the idea that people are going to believe that Draco and I are together but I also feel horrified and disgusted and even scared that this is a lie that once cleared up will result in things going back to the way they were. This I wasn't about to tell Draco about.

I opened my mouth to say something–anything really, when all of a sudden, Draco and Ginny jumped in before I could say whatever came to my mind.

"Mia, I'm sorry that awful wench had to post that we can get it cleared up in no time."

"So you guys aren't together, at all?"

I felt my jaw drop, both fired responses at me–speaking over one another, thankfully I caught onto what they both said.

Looking at Ginny I answered hers first seeing as Draco's response had a bit of sting to at, as if the idea of being perceived of being a relationship with me was completely horrifying.

–_Stop it already, stop freaking torturing yourself with that thought already. _

…_But it's true._

_I don't care just stop–_

_Fine._

Snapping out of my internal monologue, that I constantly had with myself from time to time, I closed it off for now.

"No Ginny, we're not–Da-dating." I felt my cheeks gain their red color once again. How I wish at times I could be incapable of blushing, it made my horrible ability of hiding my emotions even worse than it already was.

I saw Ginny's shoulders slump in disappointment, which coincidently enough I kind of felt myself wanting to do the same thing. I steeled a glace over at Draco and saw his eyebrows raise at Ginny's reaction. Not wanting him to dwell on why in the world Ginny looked so sad at the prospect that what Rita wrote was nothing but complete and utter bullshit, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 5 minutes to 8 o'clock.

_Dammit if we don't leave now we are definitely going to be late._

I jumped up from my seat and went for my shoes next to Blaise's chair and put them on in a hurry all to stand up and look at both Draco and Blaise and smile sheepishly.

"Sorry boys but me and Ginny have to be heading to the hospital now, or else we are going to be late for our second day."

Grabbing my bag I pulled the strap over my head and hung it at my side, seeing as it was a simple black messenger bag that Harry had given to me a few months ago for a birthday present.

Looking over at Ginny who was still sitting on the couch, disappointment practically scribbled on her forehead in magic marker I couldn't help but feel guilty that this reaction from her was my entire damn fault. I just had to burden her with my stupid emotions toward Draco.

"Ginny… Come on we have to go–

"Mia why aren't you mad? Don't you want them to retract the article?"

Looking over at Draco I felt my cheeks flame a bright tomato red. He looked confused and slightly surprised at my lack of anger. Not that I wasn't angry– but the sadness of the papers not being true topped the anger, for once.

Shaking my head I tried to smile, which from the looks of it might have come out more like a grimace.

"I'm not mad Draco– its just a rumor, it will probably blow over. I mean its not like anyone is going to believe it–

"I did"

"I did"

I looked to see both Blaise and Ginny confirming what I knew other people would believe once they looked at the article written by such an infamous gossip.

Rolling my eyes I continued what I was originally saying before I was interrupted by both Ginny and Blaise.

–"As I was saying, not many are going to believe it, like these two gullible ones over here. But if you– if you think it would be better to get it retracted go ahead. It's no issue."

Draco looked confused and for the first time flustered. "Okay– Well since its my day off I'll add that to my to do list. You seriously don't mind people probably coming up to you for the next few hours asking you about our –cough– 'relationship'?"

He thinks I would mind – hell I wish I could be confirming it. I felt my chest tighten up, I resisted the urge to rub my hand against it to try and get rid of the tightning.

Trying to act like his words weren't causing me to break down internally I scoffed.

"I don't care. Yeah I'm furious the bitch of a columnist wrote such…trash–but I can deal for a few hours. I mean serious, us together? Highly unlikely."

Oh god… It seriously hurt to say those words. I looked over at Ginny and she looked like her world just ended right in front of her, I couldn't help but send a small sad smile her way to show her I was okay–well as okay as I could possibly be. Guilt rising up in my throat like bile.

Looking at the time on the clock above the fireplace I saw that now we only had two minutes to get to work.

With a sigh I looked at everyone still sitting, this conversation will have to be continued some other time.

"Ginny get your bag we have to go now! Or else we will be late. And you two leave, don't you have things to do?"

Everyone got up in a hurry at my raised voice. Ginny left the room and went to get her bag and both Draco and Blaise stood up.

Both walked over to me and gave me a hug goodbye telling me they would both see me after work so that we could clear things up and because it was the usual night in which Draco and I ordered take out and caught up on stuff.

Once both of them had Flooed out of my flat I let out a sigh and let my head drop into my hands as I groaned at what a mess today has turned out to be.

"Ready to go 'Mione?"

Lifting my head out of my hands when I heard Ginny's semi-sad voice, I saw her bag and wand in hand standing next to the fireplace a small smile on her face.

Nodding my head I replied, "Yeah, Gin lets go before we're late."

With that said we both got into the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder I called out

"St. Mungo's Hospital Lobby"

In a swirl of green flames we were enveloped and sent of to work.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, both Ginny and I headed toward the elevator to go up towards the 3rd floor where our lockers are located.

Once we were both in the elevator I pressed the 3rd floor button. Ginny leaned against the elevator wall and stared openly at me, with what I could guess was nothing but concern and sadness in her eyes. She kept staring at me until we heard the doors ding signaling that we were on the second floor already. She sighed quietly.

"Hermione –

I closed my eyes tightly.

"Ginny–don't… Please. Just don't ask me if I'm fine or –or tell me this will all pass–Please just let me not have to think about anything Draco or feelings related, Okay."

I kept my eyes closed to maintain my wobbly state of mind. I felt the little bit of energy left in my body completely drain out of me, as if a vacuum had just sucked everything right out of me. Leaving me completely hollow on the inside. I desperately wished I could say the same for my mind –but no… It was clustered and packed tight with thoughts and emotions.

"Okay 'Mione –Just don't beat yourself up anymore than you already are and-and I'm here for you if anything, you know that right…"

I felt myself smile at Ginny's attempt of trying to make me feel better after this morning ordeal. I nodded my head at Ginny– Not trusting my voice not to crack due to her on going concern for my emotional wellbeing.

Opening my eyes, took in a deep breath and looked up and saw the number 3 appear at the top of the elevator doors.

This elevator ride was too quick for my liking.

The door opened up, shortly after hearing the dinging noise. Ginny and I walked out and turned right, into the hallway that lead to the intern healers locker room at the end of it. We made our way toward the locker room as quick as possible, dodging the nurses, patients, and family member of said patients in the crowded hallway.

Once at the door leading into the locker room, both Ginny and I shared a glance at one another, knowing what was to be seen on the other side of the door. I grabbed the door handle and pulled the door open to see our other 8 coworkers already in there putting things into their lockers and whispering to one another about who knows what.

Walking into the room I called out, as cheerfully as I could,

"Morning Everyone!" getting only a few 'good mornings' back, I headed to my locker in the third row. My back turned I was definitely conscious of the whispers and stares that I were coming from everyone in the room. All probably mostly due to this morning's article in the papers , I couldn't help but hope that Draco is able to get a retraction on it by no later than lunch hour.

I busied myself with putting my bag and coat into my locker, trying to remain collected and not turn around and demand everyone in the room what the bleeding hell was their problem. Once I put everything in my locker I pulled out my lab coat and slammed my locker door, causing everyone to go quite, shushing all the whispers. Turning around I faced everyone and smiled, everyone seemed to have guilt written all over their face because they all turned away from my smile and carried on with whatever they could occupy themselves with. Rolling my eyes at their immaturity I slipped into my lab coat and walked over to Ginny who was still putting everything nice and neatly into her locker.

Standing next to Ginny caused me to relax a little. Stuffing my hands in my overly large lab coat pockets I made sure I had everything I would need for the day; wand, notepad, pen, pager, and cell phone. Once that was done I looked over at Ginny who was pulling on her coat and closing her locker.

It appeared that our Head Healer was running a bit late seeing as it was now 8:1O. I felt Ginny tap my shoulder; I looked over at her. I saw anger and concern shinning through from her eyes.

"'Mione… They're all staring and whispering about you and Draco"

She whispered to me quietly so to keep other people from listening in to our conversation.

I looked at her and tried to manage my best possible smile at a time like this.

"I know Gin, but come on you and I both know this was to be expected."

She crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "Well, yeah. I mean you get open staring and whispering behind your back already plainly because you helped defeat Voldemort–But this has just made that open staring and whispering ten times worse … I-I didn't think it would be this bad."

I couldn't deny that she had a very valid point there. I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, it is big news– fake and completely false big news, but news nonetheless. Lets just look at the bright side that Draco might be able to get a retraction on that blasted article by lunch today."

Looking at the door to the locker room, I couldn't help but wonder where our Head healer was…

Tuning back in to what Ginny was telling me, I barely caught what she said next,

"I guess you're right 'Mione–But don't you w"–

The door to our locker room burst open, cutting off what Ginny was going to say to me. Standing there in the threshold of the door was our Head Healer, Healer Rebecca Thompson.

Healer Thompson was a tall brunette that is incredibly fond of red hair, so she really isn't a brunette as of the moment. As her hair has recently been dyed a firetruck red. It's amazing one wouldn't think people would be able to pull of that look but, just like she's one of the youngest Healers to be made Head Healer, she's capable of just about pulling off anything.

She sent a brilliant smile to everyone in the room before walking in and standing in front of all of us.

"Good Morning fellow Healers, I hope you had a good rest as of last night because today you officially start your job as Healers and trust that you will all have a very busy day today and for the week to come. We havea new batch of incoming patients that need treatment and an Emergency room full of, well… Emergencies."

A few people chuckled at her attempt of humor, which I begrudgingly admit to have found quite funny myself. Oh great, I'm such a sap. I sighed at my internal thoughts.

Healer Thompson continued, "So today I will be splitting you up in groups of two and each group will head to a different department and work on the patients there with the other healers and nurses."

Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. There were a total of ten of us in the room, including Ginny and I and as new Healers we are all excited to finally get to do what we are certified to do; heal.

"Alright then, since everyone agrees with today's plan, lets get to it. I will call out your name and your partners and your department as soon as I call it, you can head to your department and get going."

"Okay then: First Group, Amanda Sallinger and Adam Blake 5th floor, the Potions Accidents Department. Second Group, Matthew Green and Samantha Brookes 2nd floor, Pediatrics and children injury/accident department. Third Group, Lina Simons and Lina Tenan This floor, Magical Creatures Caused Injuries Department. Fourth Group, James Stewart and Edward William 4th floor, Magical Spells and Charms Injury Department, and lastly the Fifth Group, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, the both of you will be managing the Check-Up Clinic and Emergency Room."

Healer Thompson looked up form her clip board and saw that everyone was still standing in front of her, she rolled her eyes comically and said with the usual bright smile on her face.

"Okay everyone, you know where to go so get to it! There's plenty of patients to go around for everyone, it's going to be a busy day so I recommend you get yourselves a head start."

Once our head healer had said this with such stern demeanor yet a smile on her face everyone set into action taking what they needed and pairing up before heading out of the locker rooms, and to their designated Departments for the day. Once everyone was out of the room, other than Ginny and I, I saw that Healer Thompson was busy looking at something in a chart giving me a chance to look over at Ginny and giver her an overly exaggerated and sarcastic thumbs up at the prospect of working two areas instead of one, for our second day of work. Ginny tried to cover up a chuckle as a cough and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the locker room and into the hall to head to the elevator to head to the first floor where both the Check-Up Clinic and the Emergency Room are located.

Once down the hall and in front of the elevator, I heard Healer Thompson call out my name from down the hall.

"Healer Granger, can you come back here for a second!"

I turned around and saw my superior standing down the hall waving her arm to get my attention, totally oblivious to the stares both She and I were getting from the people in the hallway. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I turned my head and with a look asked Ginny "Have any clue what she might want from me?" Ginny got the look and just shrugged her shoulders with a small smile on her face. I dropped my head and sighed, but tried to not get frustrated or annoyed at how horrible this day was turning out.

"Ginny, just head down to the Clinic and the ER and get a head start on the patients, I'll be down in a few after talking to our superior." I couldn't help but say 'Superior' in a snarky manner. This is exactly what I needed after the morning I've had, to have to talk to my Superior for who knows what.

Ginny nodded her head and pressed the down button to get the elevator to come. "Good Luck" She whispered to me. I scoffed and walked back down the hall again toward the locker rooms where I saw red hair that could only belong to Healer Thompson.

Taking in a deep breath to appear at peace with myself, even if I was the contrary to that. I knocked on the door and walked in to see Healer Thompson gathering a bunch of files and charts into her arms.

Calling out I said, "Healer Thompson, you called for me? Do you need anything? Am I in trouble, or something?"

I felt the nervousness inside of me cause my stomach to tighten up into a solid ball.

Giggling Healer Thompson faced me with a bright smile on her face, why she didn't become a model with her type of body and smile I will never know, or even dare to ask.

"No, Ms. Granger none of that… I just wanted to congratulate you, that's all!"

I tried to keep the straight-up-confusion I now felt inside, off of my facial features and asked in what I hope came out with a nonchalant tone of voice rather than an entirely confused or annoyed one.

"…Healer Thompson, if I may ask why are you congratulating me exactly?"

She rolled her eyes… I fought the urge to raise my eyebrow. She seriously just rolled her eyes at me as if what she was congratulating me for was the most obvious thing in the world and I was being stupid for asking her my most obviously valid question.

"Ms. Granger please don't be modest! –she giggled– I'm obviously congratulating you on your recent news of your relationship with Mr. Draco Malfoy, Bachelor of the year as said by Witch Weekly"

I said nothing, how could I? She was congratulating me for something that was obviously not true…

Stufing my hands into my coat pocket I looked down at the ground and cleared my throat nervously.

"Healer Thompson… Mr. Malfoy and I aren't together, we are very good friends, best of friends really– but what the Prophet posted today in their papers is nothing but a bunch of rubbish. Him and I are not romantically involved."

I looked up to see realization and embarrassment become present on my superiors face. She chuckled nervously and said,

"Well this is obviously an uncomfortable conversation to be having. But nonetheless, I'm sorry Healer Granger, I should have known better, the papers do tend to over exaggerate things."

Offering a small smile I shrug my shoulders in acceptance of her apology. "It's fine Healer Thompson, it's a simple mistake, nothing to worry about. Now I think I should start to head down to the first floor to help of Healer Weasley. If you'll excuse me."

Turning around I headed out the locker room door and was about to turn left to go down the hall when I felt Healer Thompson get a hold of my sleeve. Looking back at her I saw that she looked a bit flustered.

"Is there anything else you need me for Healer Thompson?"

I was really starting to feel annoyed, I mean seriously didn't she have stuff to do, because I sure did. And I honestly cant be wasting my time jabbering away about non-existent relationships.

"Well… Since you say that you and Mr. Malfoy are so close– As friends, I was wondering if you could introduce us? I mean he's not the most eligible bachelor and hottest wizard of the year for no reason right?"

She winked and smiled a smile that I could help find resemblance to that of the chestier cat from the movie Alice In Wonderland. I was beginning to feel my blood boil in my veins. Here was my superior the person I was supposed to look up to, trying to get me to play matchmaker by introducing Draco to her, now that she has a clear mind that the prophet's article this morning was nothing but false. I could start to feel all my respect for her start slipping away.

Clenching my jaw I tried to smile at my superior as I replied, "Sure, I'll mention it to him that you're interested. But I think I should really get to work."

She let go of my sleeve and nodded her head, returning to her professional persona. "That you are right Healer Granger, and thank you for doing this favor for me, I truly appreciate It."

Not wanting to use my voice knowing it was going to be laced with venom from the jealousy and outrage that I was festering in my insides toward this woman, I nodded my head and turned away from her and headed toward the elevator.

Once inside the elevator, I leaned back against the wall and let out a groan of frustration. My superior was the first to ask about my non-existent relationship with Draco and I already was fed up with the idea of having to deny the Daily Prophets accusations to anyone that asked. Taking a minute to take deep breathes I pressed the button for the first floor and trying to calm myself as I heard the elevator beeping each time it went down a floor.

When the elevator doors opened, I quickly walked out and headed to the ER and Clinic. Once I walked in through the clear slide doors into the ER and Clinic I finally saw all the patients that Ginny and I would have to deal with today. Looking around the room I spotted Ginny's red hair, she was currently tending to a patient, I waved my arms to get her to see me, she must have seen them as she turned to face me and pointed to the nurses station where all the charts were located and mouthed to me "Go get started"

Rolling my eyes at her bossy statement, I walked to the nurses' station and picked out a chart and started to look through the patients medical history and reason for being in the ER, all of which had been filled out by one of the nurses.

Grabbing my muggle pen out of my lab coat pocket I started checking things off and filling in things into the chart when I heard Ginny drop A chart on the counter to get my attention. Looking up I saw her looking at e quizzically.

I raised my eyebrows as if to say 'what?'

"So… What did Healer Thompson need you for?"

Scoffing I grabbed another chart from my right and opened it up roughly. "Oh that, she didn't need me for anything all she wanted to do was congratulate me on sinking my claws into the most eligible bachelor of the year."

Looking up form the chart I saw Ginny's eyes open as wide as plates. "Really? Well what did you say, I mean she couldn't have honestly believed the bullshit that is constantly being published in the Prophet could she?"

Shrugging my shoulders I read through one of the patients current medication regimen.

"Ginny, honestly what do you think I said. I said it wasn't true and I honestly could give a freaking hoot if she believes the trash that's published, but she did seem quite animated when I told her that Draco and I weren't together. Honestly she was so freaking animated that she even had the audacity to ask me to introduce Draco to her so that maybe she can sink her bloody fucking claws into him, for all we know."

Not realizing I had just insulted our superior Ginny gaped at me with her mouth open, not really knowing what to do with this reaction coming from me.

"You're Jealous."

Snapping my head up I looked at Ginny's face and felt my face go red. "I-I'm no such thing Ginny! I'm just outraged at the fact that one second she's congratulating me on my-my supposed relationship with Draco and the next she's asking me to play matchmaker between them, no way in fucking hell am I doing that. She can introduce her freaking self."

I finally started to feel the anger and outrage start to diminish from my insides as I started to cool down after my rant. Looking at Ginny I saw her face contort into one with mischief written all over it. With a smirk Ginny grabbed another chart and said,

"Well someone's all riled up. Hermione admit it your jealous that another woman is interested in Dray. That's normal, I sometimes get like that when I go out with Harry and women start to fall over him."

Groaning, I huffed and replied "No its not Ginny, I have absolutely no control over Draco's decisions. He is NOT my boyfriend I can't be jealous if other women show interest in him, he isn't mine and he never will be. We're best friends and that's all, he is happy with sleeping with women left and right and I'm not going to calling him out on it if it makes him happy, I guess our superior will just be a notch on his bed post once I introduce them."

The sadness and grief was starting to claw at my heart, slowly tearing it once again to pieces. I shrugged my shoulders knowing everything I said was complete truth.

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms, her face turning red, she was now upset with me… just what I needed.

"So what? You've given up completely, not even going to try to get with Draco after almost 3 bloody fucking years of harboring feelings for him. A minute ago you were against on playing matchmaker for the stupid bint that is our superior and Draco but now you're just going to go ahead and do it? Hermione. This. Is. Not. Healthy. You have to tell him, or at least stop going along with introducing him to other women, trying to pair him off. It's not going to work, just cause if he gets into a relationship doesn't mean your feelings are going to disapparate from you."

I stopped writing a while ago, paying attention to Ginny's reprimanding of my behavior. I knew that everything she was saying was right but yet I cant seem to get my mind to wrap around it and follow through.

"Gin, this is the same conversation we had this morning. I know it's not healthy but whatever, a few hurt feelings isn't going to be the end of me. These feelings are just that; feelings. Nothing more and nothing less, (I sighed) look lets just get back to work we have a bunch of patients and don't get out of here till 5, I think so lets get to work."

Ginny grimaced at my once again avoidance of the subject of my emotions. "Fine, but at least tell me you won't be playing matchmaker between our Head Healer and Draco…"

Smirking I grabbed two charts and pulled them into my chest before looking at Ginny and saying "Not in this lifetime. She can make our lives a living inferno if things with Draco don't work out how she wants them too. No way am I going to let that happen to either of us. Plus, she's not his type. He prefers blondes and brunettes last time I checked."

Ginny started laughing harder than this morning at that and grabbed two charts, trying to catch her breath she said,

"Well im glad your in right state of mind then 'Mione. See you at break, I already have 3 patients that need to be admitted and another two that have some injuries that need treating to, quick."

Chuckling I agreed and heading to start racking up my own patients for the day, Hopefully that would get my mind off of Draco, my scrambled emotions, and my wench of a boss.

Heading to my first patient, I said

"Good morning Mr. Heminworth, I'm Healer Granger and I will be your Healer for the day. Now in your chart it says you're having some pain and swelling in your lower abdomen, how long have you been experiencing this pain?…"

Yeah, this would definitely help me get my mind off of everything that's a mess with my personal love life. I internally scoffed.

_**Well Readers I'm sorry for the super late update, I had this all written out but last minute I decided to start over fro scratch. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I have made it much longer than my other ones so far, and for that I feel proud of myself :D**_

**Songs Used For Inspiration:**

**Breathe- Anna Nalick**

**The Big Bang- Rock Mafia**

**Bleeding Love- Leona lewis**

**Siberia- LIGHTS**

**You Picked Me- A Fine Frenzy**

**Paradise- Coldplay**

**You Could Be Happy- Snow Patrol -THEME SONG OF THIS CHAPTER-**


	6. CH 6

Author's Note:

Hi Guys! I LOVE. LOVE. LOVE. The positive responses that this story is getting, I'm working on trying to make each chapter at least 3,000 words each. I have never really been a fan of short chapters. –Shrug– I'm a bookworm through and through. But anyways, back to the story, honestly loving the reviews and everything, thank you for the support.

So here is the next installment of:

Amour Non Partagé

Chapter 6

¨¨DRACO POV¨¨¨

"Ginny get your bag we have to go now, Or else we'll both be coming in late on only our second day! – And the two of you, don't you have things to do?"

Seeing Mia starting to get agitated and annoyed, both Blaise and I stood quickly out of our seats and went over to hug Hermione good-bye before she lost her temper and decides to point her wand at either one of us. She isn't called the 'Brightest Witch of the Century' for nothing.

Hugging her after Blaise I gave her a light squeeze on her forearm as a way to relay my message that things would be okay. Currently on the inside hoping I could clear this whole mess up before things got out of hand. She offered me a small smile that I couldn't help but return.

Letting go of her arm I walked to the fireplace and flooed back to my apartment. Once in my place I heard noises coming from the kitchen, knowing it was probably Blaise ransacking my kitchen I quickly brushed off the ash and soot that was in my hair and clothes.

Once in the kitchen I couldn't help but try to keep from chuckling at the sight before me. Blaise was pointing his wand at my toaster which as it appears had to just started ticking, seeing as I had charmed it to do that on its own in the morning for breakfast.

Even If Blaise is my best mate, he still doesn't know as much about muggle technology as I do, which is thanks to Mia. There was no way I could have gotten out of that, she was too persistent on getting me familiarized with muggle stuff. Not that I would ever admit it to her, but those muggles sure know how to live without magic, that deserves some respect.

Crossing my arms I looked at Blaise with a smirk plastered on my face. Not that he could see it, considering how intently he was starring at my toaster while pointing his wand at it, fearing it would try to attack him or something.

"Blaise I would really appreciate it if you didn't blast my toaster to pieces, alright mate."

Chuckling I grabbed my teakettle and filled it with water, placing it on the stove to heat up the water for my morning tea.

"Your toast – what?"

Rolling my eyes, I leaned back against the island in the middle of my large kitchen, which had been designed and furnished by Mia herself.

"My toaster, you nitwit. You put bread in and you set the timer and the coils on the inside heat up the bread making it crunchy, hence it being called toast."

Blaise nodded his head slowly but in an understanding fashion.

"Right…" He put his wand away and turned his attention to my fridge taking out some Orange Juice.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes. As Blaise when along with pouring himself some juice I got lost in thought, starring aimlessly at the water boiling in front of me in the teakettle.

How in the name of Merlin am I going to be able to get, the stupid wench, Rita Skeeter from retracting that article? I mean she has never retracted any of her past articles so what makes me so sure I can get her to retract this one.

I mean… I could buy the Daily Prophet, which would solve many problems. It's not like I don't have the money– Ugh! That's just too complicated… and well it's only an article most people will think its rubbish like Hermione says, right?

Mentally shaking my head I knew I was lying to myself. The picture that was taken along with the article would contradict the thoughts of those who think the article is a load of cobswollop, which it is. But just remembering the picture and the quotes in the article got me feeling a sort of warm sensation in my chest. Hermione and I together… It sounds like a nice idea. We do know everything about each other, but that can also harm us if we ever get toge–

WAIT! Did I really just try to picture Hermione and me together? Oh crap this isn't good at all. Snapping out of my thoughts I saw that the teakettle was already close too making that annoying hissing sound when the water is hot.

Pushing myself off of the island I took the kettle off the stove and set to making my tea.

"Blaise, want some tea?" I asked now remembering that Blaise was still here.

"No thanks mate." He replied.

Looking back I saw that he was sitting on one of the stools by the bar that is connected to my kitchen.

Once I finished making my tea, I carried it with me to the bar and sat next to Blaise. Not really knowing what to say I stirred my tea aimlessly.

"So, how are you going to get that article retracted?"

Stopping my stirring, I looked over at Blaise who was hunched over in his seat.

With a sigh, I ran a hand through my disheveled hair.

"Honestly, mate I haven't a clue. Maybe we can leave it alone, its not like everyone is going to believe it right?"

Blaise scoffed and stood up from his seat to pace around in my kitchen.

"Right, cause the picture of Hermione lying on top of you is such a non-romantic couple position."

Groaning I pushed away my tea and laid my head on the bar. "I'm officially screwed. Wait, Hermione and I are officially screwed."

Blaise chuckled, "Well you could look at it that way, or we can use one of my ideas to fix this whole mess."

Raising my head to look at Blaise quizzically, I saw that he had a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh no, no way. I have seen that face before, whatever you have in mind will only get us into more trouble."

Blaise let out a loud laugh and approached me at the bar, taking the seat next to me.

"Oh come on Draco! Don't you trust me? If you wanna get out of this mess, just hear me out… and-and if not for you than hear me out for Hermione's sake"

"… You really think you of all people are going to get Hermione and me out of this situation?"

I raised one eyebrow, daring Blaise to say 'yes'.

"Well… maybe, but its worth a shot."

Letting my shoulders drop, I begrudgingly nodded my head in agreement.

"Fine, tell me what's this grad idea of yours." I couldn't help but sound just a bit sarcastic.

Blaise rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gee mate glad to know you have confidence in me, whatever. So there are 3 things you could do to get both Hermione and you out of this situation. The first being, you could go to Rita Skeeter's office and pay off the bloody wench to print a different article in which she claims you and Hermione aren't together so that this article would become invalid. The second idea is you go find yourself another girl today and take her out and claim her, in public, as your real girlfriend…"

I stared blankly at Blaise, my best mate. Jaw completely unhinged in what clearly portrayed my disbelief at what he thought his best ideas.

The first one seems simple and easy to accomplish but who knows what the bloody wench will ask for, because I am sure for a fact she will not only be satisfied with money for exchange of such an article that could be bringing in numerous readers as of now. The second one… well I mean, it just seems rude. I'll only end up using the girl. Not that I think she would mind at all, but still its wrong.

_Oh come on seriously, you sleep with a different girl every other night. That's what's wrong, you moron._

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at my internal voice nagging me, not that it didn't have a valid point, but sleeping with a different girl every other night isn't wrong, I'm not forcing the girls to do it. It's their choice… just taking one as a GIRLFRIEND Seems a bit laughable and unreal.

… Shaking my head I looked at Blaise quizzically once again. "Wait– That's only two, what the last one? 'Cause honestly these two seem a bit out of the question, the second one more than the first one. You know I don't date, and we both know Rita Skeeter will ask for more than money for her to take back this article."

Blaise looked deep in thought, just staring at the black marble bar.

"You're right those do seem a bit out of the question but the last one, after everything you have just told me leaves me with nothing else in mind. Don't get me wrong I think this last one is a great idea that I just know you're going to hate."

Pushing my fringe out of my eyes, I shrugged my shoulders. "Well Blaise, you haven't given me much to work with already. And hell if I hate it then well, I don't know I guess ill just go along with it seeing as I haven't a bloody idea of my own."

Blaise sat straight in his chair and looked at me now with a serious look oh his face but a gleam in his eyes I was starting to feel really wary about. Maybe I shouldn't have said I would go along with this idea…

"Alright, but you'll have to go along with it. No backing out now…"

Swallowing hard, I nodded my head bracing myself for what was about to come.

"Well– My third idea, which like I said I think is way more bloody brilliant than the other first two is that… Both you and Hermione… wait for it… agree to gooutwithoneanotheraspretend for a little while then break up so–

I felt my eyes open so wide It kind of hurt. Jumping out of my seat I waved my arms in front of me,

"NO! NO way in hell. I can't do that, that- that- that's just wrong. I'd be using Mia."

Not believing that this was the last idea that Blaise could come up with and that I had unknowingly accepted to do.

"Dray, mate you wouldn't be using her at all– you-you you would be asking her to go along with the article that claims you two together and then in about a month you guys would break up. It's not like she wouldn't know that this whole thing is for pretend. We will all sit down and talk about it later after she gets out of work. So in reality you guys would be using each other, and since you're best friends that can't be that wrong?"

I stopped pacing and looking straight at Blaise, as he tried to reason with me that this was a good idea.

Good idea my arse! This would become a complete and total disaster and who knows if Mia would even agree to this. We only see each other as friends, how are we supposed to fake romance for the public and then just break up…

_Yeah right, "just friends". Draco who are you trying to fool, cause you certainly aren't fooling yourself._

Internally groaning I wished I could ignore my inner voice, but no that's impossible.

_Would you shut up! We are just friends. She doesn't see me like that, at all. I'm an ex death eater remember, the most that can happen between us is friendship. _

… _Pshh that's well, maybe true. But even if she doesn't see you that way maybe you can make her see you that way…_

… _Like seduce her or something_

_Exactly now your thinking like the Draco we both know you are. _

_No, still not gonna happen._

_Ugh, fine. But we are so not done with this conversation._

Shaking my head to get rid of my now plaguing thoughts surrounding my inner monologue with myself, I looked up to see Blaise waving a hand in my face.

"Dray… Draco… Draco, are you in there?"

Scoffing I pushed his hand away "Yes I am Blaise, what do you want?"

Smirking Blaise sat back in his seat,

"You know what I want, you agreed with this idea before you even heard it and now that you have you are saying you don't want to do it but I think it's a little too late for that, now both Hermione and you are going to have to go through with this idea, and ill be there to help."

I stared at Blaise, seeing how truly smug he felt at watching me fall into this trap that he was most definitely not going to let me get out of.

Groaning, I ran my hands down my face and went to sit down in the stool next to Blaise.

"I sometimes wonder at times, why I'm even friends with you?"

"It's because you love me… and I have all sorts of blackmail on you."

Glaring at Blaise I replied "Of course, now back to this ridiculous idea of yours–

"Draco it is not ridiculous it's the perfect plan."

Glaring once again at my best friend, "Fine, call it what you want. I guess I'll go along with it but this also involves Hermione, so she needs to agree to this because otherwise we can't go through with this, at all. Got it"

Nodding his head Blaise replied "Got it, now we can discuss this in more detail tonight after Hermione and Ginny get out of work."

Confused I couldn't help but ask "Ginny? Why does Ginny need to be there?"

"Well, it would be better if Hermione has someone to talk to about this, just like you'll have me to talk to about this."

Seeing what Blaise was getting at I nodded my head in agreement.

"Right… So what are the specifics of this–

Hearing an incessant tapping at my window I looked into the sitting room that is connected to the kitchen to see an owl– but not jut any owl,

My mother's owl.

"Damn it all to hell and back, this seriously cannot be happening!"

Hearing footsteps from the hall, I turned to see Blaise looking at the owl by the window with the same look of realization that I probably just had on my face, along with looking a bit paler.

"Well, mate you can say that again."

Growling under my breath I went to open the window for my mother's owl, Athena.

Once inside she dropped the letter on the center table in front of the couch in the living room before swooping out again.

With a sigh I went to get the letter off of the table, I opened it up to see none other than my mum's elegant script.

_Draco,_

_So I see you have finally come to terms with your feelings and have proceeded with having a relationship with Hermione, I am so happy for you my son, but did I really have to find out about this through the gossip column in the Daily Prophet. I must say I am a bit hurt by this, but know just how you can fix it, come by the manor tomorrow at 3 pm with Hermione, as I am still in Italy spending time with Blaise's mother. _

_Oh and be a dear and also bring Blaise along, I have a few things for him from his mother. Do be at the manor on time, it will be nice to catch up and clear up a few things. _

_With Love, _

_Your Mother,_

_P.S. Do tell Hermione that I have no prejudice against her, she is a remarkable young woman that I advise, you, Draco to not let her go and to treat her right. See you tomorrow. _

Come to terms with my feelings? What in the name of Salazar is she talking about…?

With a sigh I sat on the couch, and wordlessly handed the letter to Blaise to read, feeling him sit next to me on the couch.

Blowing out a mouthful of air I said in what could only be described as a defeated tone of voice.

"Well, Blaise it looks like we are going to have to go along with your plan, no matter what, cause as it appears my mother also thinks that I have had secret feelings towards Hermione and that we are actually together… We sure have to get Mia to go along with this, so that's a whole lot of convincing we are going to have to do."

Turning my head to look at Blaise I saw that he had placed the letter down on the table and was nodding his head along to what I was saying.

"So… should we go talk to Mia during her break about our plan or should we wait ´till she comes over here after work for your usual Tuesday take out night?"

"I think… we should wait till she gets out of work, along with Ginny. Might as well give her a bit of normalcy before she has to become my pretend girlfriend for a month."

"Good point, now how about I send a letter to Ginny, letting her know she has to come with Mia here after work."

Standing up, I nodded my head in agreement of Blaise's idea.

"Okay you go do that, I'm going to go take a shower, see if I can clear my head for a bit"

"Alright mate"

With that said Blaise headed to my office/library to send out a letter while I went back to my room to take a shower… unknowing that Blaise was currently smirking as he wrote a letter to Ginny that stated that Phase 1 of his and Ginny's plan of getting Hermione and I together had worked.

Hey So Here Is Draco's POV. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

I stuck to my promise and made this chapter a little bit over 3,000 words.

I'll try to update soon, now that I have a few rough draft written out. Although there may be a delay as I am still in South America and will be here for a bit past the summer, causing me to miss about 3 weeks of school when it starts up. :/ Which is not really good, but nonetheless it gives me more time to write up this story.

See you guys next time. Don't for get to R&R

Songs Used For Inspiration: (Oh and if for some chapters songs are repeated, I'm sorry. I always put my Phone on shuffle for when I'm writing.)

Kiss Me- Sixpence None The Richer

Bitter Heart- Zee Avi

Concrete Wall- Zee Avi

I'll Run- The Cab

The 70s Song- The Cab

Last Chance- Maroon 5

Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

Be OK- Ingrid Michaelson - THEME SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER-


	7. CH 7

Author's Note:

'Ello there, fellow readers & writers a-like! Hope everyone is well, thank you all once again for the following, favoriting, and reviewing, I truly appreciate it. Now, there is one thing I would like to clear up. The year in the story is 2000. Hermione is 21 and everyone else is 20, since she started Hogwarts at 12. Everyone went to repeat their 7th year and then there were the two years of Healer training and the Auror Academy stuff. I just wanted to clear that up, for you, the readers and myself (ha-ha). Oh & lastly seeing as it is the year 2000 in the story Hermione's phone and others is those tiny Nokia ones. ;)

Now here is,

The next installment of:

Amour Non Partagé

**Hermione P. O. V.**

"Hermioneeeeee"

Lifting my head off of the table in the on-call room I looked over at the source of the loud voice that was calling my name. I had just come in there a few moments before, hoping to take a breather from all the patients that were coming in today in both the ER and the Clinic, talk about an easy day… NOT, seriously this was only our second day, not that I don't love a challenge but honestly what good is it to work us to exhaustion on not only a Monday but also our first real day as certified healers.

"What Gin?" I asked, rubbing my hand across my tired face.

Seeing her walking over to the seat next to mine at the table I sat up and pushed the chair out for her using my foot.

"Please tell me it's 5 already, I'm already worn out. Healer Thompson should have been a little more clear on how many bloody patients we were going to have today– pun intended."

Snickering at Ginny's cruel joke I got up and went to make myself some coffee, considering I had left mine at home this morning, completely forgetting about it due to the article thing.

"I couldn't agree with you more Gin but sadly its only 4 o'clock. Thankfully we only have one more hour for the day and we only have to fill out charts and do post up notes, and check on only our patients, the rest is given to the night/evening healers and nurses."

Bringing my coffee with me back to the table where Ginny was playing with her pen, I sat down and took a delicious sip of said coffee, unconsciously closing my eyes as I savored the sweet taste of caffeine.

Hearing Ginny huffing, I opened my eyes to see her looking at her Healer pager.

"Well I don't know how that's any better considering one of my patients is a crabby man that can't find anything to his liking."

Standing up she grabbed my coffee out of my hands, popped the cap off and chugged practically half of it down. Gapping at her I remained seated as she put the cup back on the table and made a face at the taste.

"Gah! That's absolutely disgusting!"

Snorting I grabbed my cup and stared into my now half empty cup and stood up to get some more from the coffee machine, not really believing Ginny Coffee-hater-extraordinaire just chugged down more than she had in her whole life.

"Then, Gin why in the world did you just practically chug down half of it?"

Looking over my shoulder I saw her shrug and say

"Hey it may taste like cardboard, dirt, and about 6 table spoons of sugar but it'll keep me awake and functioning for the next hour before we get out."

Rolling my eyes at her supposedly casual mention of my excessive sugar intake in my coffee she just didn't get a grip on the fact that since my parents are dentist they never let me have sugar as a kid. I was now a little entitled to go wild now that I was an adult, in my opinion. I still nodded my head in agreement that it would be keep her up, she looked like she needed it.

I capped the lid onto my cup and walked over to the table to sit just as Ginny was about to head out the on-call room door, I saw her turn back around to face me with a smile on her face and remembrance in her eyes.

"Oh and before I forget, Blaise asked me to join both Draco and you and him tonight at Draco's flat. Seems they have come up of a way to get this whole article mess cleared up."

Forgetting my delicious overly-sugared coffee at the table, I practically jumped out of my seat and ran to hug Ginny incredibly tightly, hearing her chuckle in my ear just as she hugged me back just as tightly.

This honestly was the best news I have gotten all day, I have already had to deny my non-existent relationship with Draco to over 20 people, including some of my patients, nurses, and heads of each department. And what's more comical is that every single one of them gave me a complete look of pity that has really done nothing but put a damper on my mood.

"Oh thank Merlin! You honestly don't have any idea how great that sounds, all I have been hearing all day is 'Oh Hermione, don't worry you'll get a catch just as good as Draco Malfoy… blah blah blah' I mean seriously do all people do now a days is gossip."

Pulling out of Ginny's embrace I went to get my coffee and walked back over to Ginny, who was still currently standing by the door.

"Ehh, not much can be done about that 'Mione but I'm sure that whatever Draco and Blaise have planned to fix this whole situation will be brilliant."

Nodding my head in agreement I couldn't help but feel a little grateful and a warm fuzzy feeling in my chest toward Draco. He was using his only day off to help solve this whole predicament we were in, even if it was clearing up the fact that we aren't actually together– even though I wish it were true.

… "And we have lost her to daydreaming, once again."

Shaking my head I looked over at Ginny a smirk plastered on her face, no doubt due to me losing myself in my head once again… Honestly I have been doing that a lot these past few days… weird.

Staring at her with a mock glare, I reached to her side and pulled the door open,

"Shut it Gin."

Both of us walked out of the on-call room, Ginny laughing at me whole-heartedly as I tried to keep from smiling at her antics.

"Alright 'Mione, I have to head to check up with one of my patients just getting out of an emergency heart surgery, poor guy had a bit of a heart attack when his daughter told him she was getting married to her childhood enemy." Ginny chuckled at the irony of that, something that I wasn't clear of, until a moment later.

Smilingly lightly at the cause of the heart attack, not really surprised considering her father would probably experience the same thing if he heard his little girl was getting married especially to her... childhood enemy, huh? Talk about ironic. Deciding not to show Ginny I saw the irony of that– in a strange way, I nodded my head at her, replying,

"Sure go tend to your patients, I have my own to check up on just meet me in the locker room at 5 o'clock so that we can floo together to Draco's flat, the sooner we set this plan into action the better."

Nodding her head Ginny smiled even brighter than usual.

" Couldn't agree more with that. All right then, see you at 5 in the locker room and 'Mione no more sugar, its not healthy." She reprimanded as we reached the end of the hall parting ways, her going right and me going left and down the hall back to the nurses station to check up on my patients.

Not knowing that Ginny was practically skipping down the hall at how things were going so smoothly with her plan.

I couldn't help but snicker and roll my eyes at Ginny trying to reprimand me, but I knew she had a point I shouldn't have anymore sugar today, last time I practically overdosed on sugar, resulting in a stomach ache along with a sugar induced coma that should have sworn me away from sugar. But as obvious factors point out it hadn't.

Just as I was going to throw away my now empty coffee-cup I felt my pager start going off in my lab coat pulling it out I read,

"ER Private Room #2 MR. POTTER"

I felt my eyes widen up, as I felt fear start to rise up in my throat like bile. Harry was here… In the ER… and not to drop by for a visit, tossing my cup in the trash quickly I jogged down the hall and the stairs running as fast I could without attracting too much attention until I was in the ER grabbing the chart outside of private room, I pushed the door open and saw Harry sitting on the exam table, a white rag towel rapped around his hand and up his arm till his elbow… covered in Blood, my heart rate going through the roof and my breathing hitching higher and higher at the sight before me.

I could feel my face pale up a bit, I set the chart down on the desk to my right, turning around to face Harry my jaw clenched and arms crossed tightly across my chest, trying to hold in the scolding I oh-so wanted to give him, and at the same time trying to call my frazzled out nerves at the scare he had just given me.

Looking a little scared at my stance Harry squirmed a bit on the exam table looking thoroughly embarrassed.

Cheekily he smiled at me and said,

"Hey 'Mione I kn"–

Walking up to him, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't you dare 'Mione me, Harry James Potter! Do you have any idea what went through my head when I got a page from the ER telling me that my best friend that I consider a brother AND my best friends boyfriend was in ONE OF MY ER ROOMS?"

Not being able to control my anger at the situation, obviously not at Harry but at the fact that he sure knew how to give me one hell of bloody scare when he wanted to.

Squeamishly Harry raised the arm not wrapped in a rag towel up in surrender, looking scared at my anger.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione! I really am, its not like I planned this, just please please please don't tell Ginny I'm here."

I stared at him gob smacked at his outrageous request… well not outrageous just not something I could do.

"Don't tell Ginny! Are you bloody insane! I can't keep this from her, she's your girlfriend and she works here and she's my best friend. What did you do to yourself anyways? Fall off a bloody broomstick? I have told you so many times to wear gear when playing Quidditch, even if its not a real game you can seriously get hurt. Do have any idea how fucking scared I was, you could have been dead or-or-or in a coma or with a concuss–

"'MIONE! You're rambling, and no I wasn't playing Quidditch. I was fixing up some things in Grimmauld Place and I fell down the stairs and kinda scratched my arm on a broke part of the banister, and once again I beg of you please don't let Ginny know I'm here. I told her I would hire someone to fix up Grimmauld place but I wanted to try to do it myself before I did, if she finds out I went behind her back she'll have my head."

Harry looked completely scared at what his girlfriend would do to him if she found out he was here, and all because he decided to be a guy and let his pride get in the way and do things by himself.

With a sigh I smirked at him and reached for a pair of gloves, putting them on before grabbing his arm gently and unwrapping the blood covered rag towel.

"Seriously Harry you're more scared of Ginny than you were of Voldemort. Its quite funny, actually."

I chuckled lightly at the image of Harry cowering away from an angry Ginny, not that I didn't know how he was feeling; Ginny could be quite the fright when she wanted to be or when she wanted to make a point.

Unwrapping his arm I winced at the sight of my best friend being hurt even if it wasn't badly, he had a long gash from his elbow half way down his arm toward his hand, thankfully it didn't look deep enough to need stitches, but did definitely bleed plenty to think he had his arm chopped off, from my perspective.

Scoffing Harry flinched slightly as I touched the skin around the gash determining if he would indeed need stitches or if I could just pour some Dittany potion on it and suture it up with my wand, which would leave no trace of the wound or a scar.

"Ha-ha 'Mione just laugh it off, but seriously don't tell Ginny or else she will have my head and other parts of my body removed… permanently." I saw Harry gulp in fear; I honestly had to laugh at that, catching what he was referring to.

"Oh Harry, do stop being such a wimp when it comes to facing your girlfriend. She loves you, she's not about to castrate you… and if she did then what would be the point of having you as a boyfriend, honestly."

Letting go of his arm I went to the medicine storage, next to the exam table and pulled it open in search of the Dittany potion. Finding it I grabbed it and returned to Harry who was poking his injury with his good hand.

"Stop that Harry, you might get it infected! Now sit still, this may sting a little bit, once I've poured this give it a few minutes to set in then I'll suture you up with my wand."

I scolded him, slapping his good hand away from his injury. Shooting him a grimace, he smiled sheepishly at me like a scolded child, which is what he was acting out to be.

"Will, it leave a scar 'Mione?"

Shaking my head I took the eyedropper out of the bottle and slowly squeezed out drops along the gash, hearing him his at the stinging pain I knew it would cause.

"There, now give it a few minutes and while we wait do tell me Harry, why did you think you were capable of fixing up Grimmauld Place by yourself?"

Shrugging his shoulders Harry replied,

"Well, I-I just thought it would be nice to try and plus I have to say that It wasn't entirely my fault."

Raising my eyebrow I tried to keep a smile off my face.

"Um, Harry you fell down the stairs and gave yourself a nasty gash on the arm from a broke part of the banister, do tell me how this wasn't ENTIRELY YOUR fault?"

Looking at Harry dead in the eye, I saw him smirk and heard him say,

"Well, there is a reason why I fell down the stairs, and that reason is that my owl, Eve dropped off The Daily Prophet in my room earlier, deciding to read it downstairs I grabbed it and opened it just as I was going down the stairs when what do I see on the front page? Draco and you in a position that has left a scarring mental image in my mind forever."

Feeling guilt and worry and an entire wave of emotions wash over me, I looked down at the ground feeling my cheeks start to flush red.

"So… you saw that didn't you?"

Looking up at Harry I saw him smirking at me. I was glad that he was only feeling smug about this non-real-fact rather than outraged, which would be how he would have been feeling and acting about 2 years ago. Harry and Draco buried their hatchet against one another shortly after Draco and I became friends and when they both had to work together in the Auror Academy. Now they hang out every now and again with the "guys" and do guy stuff or whatever.

Shaking his head Harry said, "Yeah, I saw it… Doesn't mean I believe it. Seriously 'Mione this is the Daily Prophet we are talking about only idiots really believe in the complete bollocks they publish."

I sighed, dropping my shoulders I sat next to him on the exam table. Completely enveloped in silence as we waiting for the Dittany to finish doing its work.

... "But, if I do say so myself, you and Draco do look a little too cozy in that picture."

Groaning, I brushed my hair back and looked over at Harry who was looking quite smug at my response to his teasing.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, like two lovebirds in their own world. Come on Harry, I have spent all day denying this stupid rumor and saving lives give me a break here. The only reason I'm not curled up in bed is because after work Draco and Blaise have come up with a plan to solve this mess– Oh and that reminds me Ginny is gonna be there with me and the other two. Just giving you a heads up."

Laughing Harry nodded his head in agreement to what I guessed was both the fact that Ginny wasn't going to spend dinner with him and to give me a break, which I was feeling really grateful for at the moment.

Pushing myself off of the exam table, I looked at Harry's injury and saw that the Dittany had taken its affect, pulling out my wand I swished it with a flick of my wrist counter clockwise, I whispered

"_Sutura Suturis"_

Slowly I saw the pale clear stitches suture themselves up, closing up the no longer gaping and bleeding wound.

With a smile I wrapped a white bandage around it to keep it from infection, just in case. Looking up I smiled brightly at Harry and said,

"There, now its all stitched up and bandaged, now I want you to go home and call up the repair man or whatever and let him do his job. Neither Ginny or I need to see you ever again in this ER room for any other reason than to stop by and say hello."

I said in a stern voice, clearly showing that If he thought about going back home to continue trying to fix up Grimmauld Place by himself I would maim him way worse than both he could alone or with Ginny's help.

… Well not showing but implying that that is what would happen.

Looking him dead in the eyes I saw that he got my implication, nodding his head he jumped off the exam table and pulled me into a tight hug that had me no longer with a stern look on my face but a smile that hadn't been in place since my dream this morning.

Hugging just as tight I then pulled out of his embrace just as he began to say,

"Thanks 'Mione… and don't worry I promise to stay away from trying to fix things, I've learned my lesson– _Yeah Right, I know you Harry– _and thanks for the heads up, and don't worry I know this whole Draco and you thing will get all cleared up soon. Now I think I should get going before Ginny catches sight or word that I am here and plus I'm meeting up with Ron he's in town for this week so we all definitely need to go out and drink to catch up."

Opening my eyes wide, I felt my mouth drop open wide,

"WHAT? He's in town and you just tell me now! When did he get in, of course we need to go out and catch up it feels like ages since we've all hung out together like old times." I felt a smile creep onto my face.

Snickering Harry shook his head at me,

"'Mione, we saw him about a month ago, that's not ages last time I checked."

Sending a mock glare at him as I tried to keep the smile wanting to appear on my face due to his sarcasm.

Shortly after the war and the Wizarding World had gotten back onto its feet, Ron choose to follow his dream and play Quidditch for a living and now he was Keeper for the Chuddly Canons and was helping them get closer and closer to Cup than ever before in the last 20 or so years. He had to tour all over the place, which had limited our hanging out time, just the three of us, in a very significant manner.

"Fine, it hasn't been that long but still I miss him– taking a look down at my wrist watch I saw that it was 30 minutes to 5 meaning I had to finish up here then go fill out paper work so that I could meet Ginny in the locker room to leave to Dray's on time– But… as I can see my shift is almost done and we both have places to be. So take care of that injury meaning no playing rough. Say Hi to Ron for me and talk to him to see when we can all go out for a drink. I have to get going."

Nodding his head, he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek and said,

"Alright then 'Mione I'll be sure to do all those things, don't worry. Now I'll see you later, go save some lives in your last few minutes of your shift or something."

Chuckling I pulled the door to the private room open and looked out to see the coast was relatively clear, Grabbing hold of Harry's good hand I pulled him out of the room and into the hall. Giving him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek I sent him on his way to see Ron, as I went over to the Nurses station to fill out my remain charts and post-up notes before meeting up with Ginny In the Locker room to head over to Draco's place.

Slugging my overworked body over to the nurses station I couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the prospect of heading over to Draco's after my shift is done here, not only will we have a plausible solution to our romantic romance scandal but we will also have Chinese take-out. My absolute favorite and I have to say that after the day I've had I definitely deserve a treat.

Huffing out a lung full of air, I grabbed one of my 6 patients charts I pulled it open, grabbed my pen and set to filling out the needed criteria, hoping to finish this mindless task as quckly as possible so that this day could end quicker, bringing maybe a better tomorrow.

But, no, I couldn't be anymore wrong at a moment like this… I just obviously didn't know it yet…

Hey my readers, let me finish off this chapter by offering my most sincerest apologies for this super late update, I was ¾ done with this chapter when suddenly my computer decided to go into a coma because my charger was lost in the mess that is my desk drawers…

Don't ask how it got there– I honestly don't even know. But anyways; I'm sorry and I will definitely try to be more efficient with my updates in the near future.

The spell used (_"Sutura Suturis"_ ) to heal Harry's wound when translated to English from Latin means: Suture Stitches.

In all honesty I don't have like 5 chapter ahead already written, I write them as the ideas come and the ones for the next one are out of this world… well the Wizarding World in this case. Ha-Ha… Ehh it was funnier in my mind ;]

Oh by the way new record: 4,145 words :O

[**Wink, Wink] – 'Till Next Time… **

Songs:

No Consequences– VersaEmerge

I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance– Black Kids

Kids In The Street– The All-American Rejects

Dirty Little Secret– The All-American Rejects

Can't Stop– Maroon 5

Until You're Over Me – Maroon 5

Trouble Is A Friend– Lenka

Maybe– Ingrid Michaelson


	8. CH 8 PT 1

**Authors Note**

**Well the response I got for my last chapter was far less than I expected, but its better than no acknowledgment at all so, no matter. For those that are reviewing and adding this to your favorites I want to thank you for taking time to do that. **

**This chapter by far is my favorite well next to the 4****th**** one that is, I hope you guys like it as much as I do and know that I put all my imagination at work here. **

**OH AND IMPORTANT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SPLIT IN TWO PARTS, THIS IS OBVIOUSLY THE FIRST.**

**Don't forget to Read & Review it encourages me to update quickly and put these characters in a bunch of awkward and amazing daily situations. **

**So here is the next installment of:**

**Amour Non Partagé **

**Draco POV**

Standing under the shower head, letting the hot water pour down over me I felt all my muscles unclench and relax. Rubbing my wet hands over my wet face I groaned into them.

How did I get into this whole mess– No wait I'm not the only one in this mess; Hermione is also stuck in this as well. God, I can't help but think at moments like this how much better of she would be if we hadn't become friends in our last year at Hogwarts…

But then again, I can't imagine my life without her in it, or even imagine still hating her like I did almost 4 years ago. The fact that we once had feelings of hatred for one another a while back now seems like an entirely foreign concept now. I know there is no way I could go back to being the cold hearted, arsehole I was back during the war… Hermione has changed me too much.

Grabbing my shampoo from the rack, I continued with my shower, shampooing and washing my hair as I let the warm water do its work over my aching body. Once all washed up I turned off the shower head and got out of the shower drying my hair and wrapping a towel around my waste.

Standing in from of the sink I looked in the mirror aimlessly as I tried to think of a single reason as to why Hermione would subject herself to a plan such as farfetched as this.

I mean seriously, having Hermione play as my fake-girlfriend all to just end up breaking up a month from now so that an article can be written about that and counteract the one that's already out there… I could feel a bad feeling start to coat the bottom of my stomach; this could end really badly.

Feeling my eyes widen as I came to the realization that this could endanger our friendship I started to feel myself regret accepting to go along with this plan. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, I couldn't let my insecurities get to me.

Insecurities? Malfoys don't have insecurities… Oh who am I kidding **she has** turned me into a total sap.

Shaking my head I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom and set to getting re-dressed in this mornings outfit, seeing no need to dirty any other clothing. Once all dressed I walked out of my bedroom out into the hallway and toward the kitchen.

"Blaise! Where are you?" I called out as I entered the kitchen.

"In the living room mate"

Seeing him sitting on the couch with a glass of orange juice I walked through the kitchen and into the living room to join him. Sitting in one of the couch chairs to the right of the couch where he was currently sitting.

"I don't think we should go through with this plan Blaise," I said with a sigh.

Looking over at Blaise I saw him almost spit out the juice he had taken a drink from. Coughing he replied,

"Wh-What do you mean we cant go through with this plan Draco? We don't have another option, your mother and as of now the whole bloody Wizarding world thinks you and Hermione are already a couple, why not play the part and in a month have a huge break up and end of story that's it! Just about an hour ago you thought it was a fine idea what's got you going back on it?"

Running a clammy hand through my still wet hair I replied,

"Well first of the possibility that Mia doesn't want to go along with the plan, we can't exactly force her you know AND secondly the fact that this could be dangerous to our friendship Blaise. She's going to pretend to be my girlfriend for a whole month; meaning she has to do stuff girlfriends do with their boyfriends when we are in public. What if as a result of that we cant go back to being just friends? I can't lose her, she's become to important to me…"

Realizing I had gone off into a full blown rant I took in a deep breath and forced myself to look at Blaise who had a look of utter shock on his face. Looking at him for what felt like hours but was merely seconds I waited for him to respond.

He started chuckling, which turned into a full-blown fit of laughter that left him lying on his side on the couch and tears coming out of his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him, glaring at him as I waited for him to stop laughing.

"What, if I may ask, is so damn hilarious Zambini?"

Using his last name had a sort of Calming effect bringing him down from his laughing fit he replied,

"I..I.. Never thought- I'd see the day that the Draco Malfoy would be so completely whipped and by Hermione Granger of all people."

Groaning I rolled my eyes at his childish response, not really denying it because in full honestly she sure had a way with me. Not that I would tell anyone that, I'd sooner take it to my grave.

"Whatever Blaise, just can you please look at this from my point of view."

Now sitting right Blaise cleared his throat.

"Alright, fine I see what your getting at but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. I know Hermione will say yes to this plan not only because its brilliant" –I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that statement– "but also because she is your best friend, next to me of course that would do anything for you. And well the thing of going back to just friends, I don't know that's up to you two to talk about but I think that this will go smoothly after you guys fake break-up."

Grimacing I replied, "Great reassurance mate, but I guess you have a few points in all that you just said, sorry I panicked about this"

Looking over at the clock hanging on the wall I saw that it was already late in the day and the dry cleaners would already be closed so with a sigh I got out of my seat and said,

"Well, we have practically spent the whole day coming up with this plan so there's not much I can get done for today so how 'bout we order Chinese for tonight so that when the girls get here it can sort of lighten the blow of what we have to talk about."

Blaise chuckled and mumbled something that slightly sounded like…

"He is so whipped he doesn't even realize it"

Ignoring his childish behavior I walked to the kitchen where I had the cordless house phone that Hermione insisted I get for emergencies or in this case, Take-out and dialed the number for the Chinese place that we always order take out from every few times. Just as I dialed I could help but think that this had become so much a part of my daily routine that I have already memorized the number of the place and I hope that this is something that won't be ruined by the upcoming discussion we were going to have with Ginny and Mia.

Once I ordered Mia's and my usual, I ordered what Blaise wanted and also what Ginny would like which lucky enough is the exact same as Mia's order. Giving the address to my flat I hung up the phone and started taking out the plates and cups for the food that would be here in an hour.

Due to the popularity of the restaurant our order would take a while but it was worth it the food was delicious and on the plus side there was still an hour 'till Mia and Ginny got off their shift at the hospital.

Once I had done all that I looked up to see Blaise sitting at the Bar still reading the Chinese restaurants menu. With a sigh I left him in the kitchen and went to my office down the hall from my room that is located across the guest room.

Once in my office I grabbed some parchment and my quill and wrote out three letters, one to Borgin and Burkes so that the books I ordered would be owled to my office at the ministry seeing as they were for a current case that Blaise, Harry, and I were working on in the Auror Department. The second one to the Head Auror, telling that I wouldn't be able to come into work tomorrow due to coming down with a nasty flu that didn't get much better with a pepper up potion. And lastly the third one was for my mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_I got your letter and Blaise and I will be at the Manor tomorrow as you want us. Thank you for your acceptance of my romantic relationship with Hermione, she means a lot to me and I know that you will like her just as much now that we are more than friends. Hope things have gone swimmingly for you in Italy, get home safe. _

_See you tomorrow._

_P.S. Hermione knows you don't hold prejudice against her she actually admires you for raising me, whatever she means by that._

_Love, _

_Draco M._

Folding up the letters and putting them in envelopes I opened my owls cage, and let him out, giving him the letters and instructing him where to take them I opened the window in my office and let him soar out, leaving it open for when he came back. Looking out the window at my owl, Stefan as he got smaller and smaller the farther he flew away.

Turning away from the window I went and sat behind my desk. Leaning my head back on the chair I closed my eyes and tried to let my mind relax a bit before Hermione and Ginny get here.

**Hermione POV**

And… Done! I clicked my pen with a smile as I finished filling out my last patient chart and post-up note. Gathering every chart of the table I went and put them all in the right place along with the post-up notes before turning to the head nurse seated in the nurses station at a computer.

"Hey Nurse Marygold, I just finished up all my patients charts and post up notes and are in there place, please let the Evening/Night Healers that they are all filled out and they will only need to fill out the section about the patients night monitoring."

She looked up at me with a warm smile and said,

"Alright dearie, you have a good night now"

I returned her smile and wave bye before heading out of the ER and toward the elevators to head up to the 3rd floor to meet up with Ginny in the locker room it was still 5 minutes to 5 o'clock so I was definitely on time.

As I waited for the elevator to get down to my floor, I couldn't help but let my curiosity finally get to me after trying to keep it down all day. Ever since in the break room where Ginny told me that Draco and Blaise had come up with a plan to get out of this mess, my mind and curiosity started buzzing wanting to know what it was but seeing as I had patients all day I ignored it.

Unfortunately I could no longer ignore it. What plan could they have possibly come up with that will put an end to this rumor? It's not that I didn't trust that Blaise or Dray couldn't come up with something ingenious I just didn't want the plan to fire back at us and cause an even greater scandal. I could help but feel a feeling of dread at the thought of this problem becoming a bigger issue than it was already set in the bottom of my stomach.

Trying not to think about that, I shook my head at hearing the ding that signaled that the elevator was finally on the 1st floor. Entering the elevator and pressing the button 3, I saw the door close. As the elevator went up I wondered where Draco had ordered take out from, I hoped it was the Chinese restaurant seeing as I was both starving and in want for their delicious chicken dumplings.

As if to confirm my hunger, I felt my stomach rumble and groan. Placing a hand on it I exited the elevator and walked down the hall to the locker room. Once in the locker room I saw my other co-workers changing and gathering their stuff to also leave. Some stared at me and whispered while others ignored my presence.

Feeling uncomfortable I quickly walked to the back of the locker room where my locker was located. Opening it up I gathered my things and changed into regular clothing, which consisted of a pair of dark skinny jeans, ankle boots and a long sleeve baggy one shoulder grey shirt and my black scarf. Seeing as it was close to the ending of autumn the winter cold was starting to set in requiring in more warm clothing. Grabbing my side messenger bag I closed my locker and turned around to see Ginny just walking into the locker room.

Raising my arm up to wave at her to catch her attention I see her turn to face me with a smile on her face and signaling me to go to her locker. Nodding my head at her I walk over to her locker and so does she.

"So how did you deal with that cranky patient of yours?"

Smirking she opened her locker and set to changing out of her scrubs and into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt along with a sweater and ankle black boots.

"Oh that, nothing a calming draught couldn't fix didn't need him going into hysterias shortly after getting out of surgery."

Rolling my eyes at her management of the situation I leaned against the locker next to hers and waited for her to change.

"Gin…?"

Pulling her shirt over her head she replied her voice muffled by the fabric.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"What do you think that this plan that Dray and Blaise have thought of will solve this mess?"

Ginny finished getting dressed, grabbed her bag and put her scrubs in the locker and closed it before turning to me with a smile on her face.

"Absolutely, if those two can figure out how to catch serial wizard murderers I think they can do pretty much anything."

Grimacing at Ginny's reference to Draco's dangerous job that have in the past had me fretting over his well being when his missions require him to go to far off places for weeks at a time. But still she had a point, if one could do that then they could definitely come up with a plan to end this pesky rumor, that I wished with all my being were true but unfortunately its not, to an end.

"Right, you have a point now lets go down to the lobby so that we can floo over to Draco's place to discuss this plan and to eat cause I'm starving."

Chuckling Ginny interlocked her arm with mine and lead me out fo the locker room.

"You and me both, I hope he orders from that Chinese place…"

Looking over at her as we got to the elevator I smirked and chuckled,

"I was thinking the same exact thing coming up the elevator a few minutes ago, coincidence I think not."

With that said we both got into the elevator and pressed L for lobby. As the elevator went down, I felt my nerves start to rise a little, what if the plan wasn't good enough, what if it causes Draco and I to pretend hate each other. I felt my stomach tighten at that, having to pretend to hate him was too much. I could never do that after everything that we have been through in the last 3 years, we've gotten to close.

He's become someone important to me, shaking my head softly as to not let Ginny see, I tried to snap myself out of my sappiness.

The elevator opened up to the lobby, both Ginny and I walked out and walked over to the fireplace, Grabbing some floo powder both Ginny and I got into the fireplace, throwing down the floo powder I called out

"Draco Malfoy's Flat"

Feeling the green flames wrap around us we were sent to his flat to be awaited by Chinese food and a plan that would leave me speechless and complicate my emotions more than I could ever imagine.

Hey guys sorry I left this off as a cliffy and also sorry that I promised that this is the chapter in which they would discuss the plan that was hinted at in the last chapter but it just got to long so I have split it up into two parts this being the first, the next being in the next chapter.

Love all of you! Don't forget to read and review, the reviews are dearly appreciated ;)

Songs used for Inspiration:

Which To Bury, Us or The Hatchet – Relient K

Primadonna – Mariana and the Diamonds

Lies – Marian and the Diamonds (This song describes Draco and Hermione's relationship to the T, check it out you wont be disappointed, I sure wasn't)

The Devil's Tears – Angus & Julia Stone

Nobody Knows Me At All – The Weepies

The Feeling – A Hundred Sinners

'Till Next Time,

-Next part will be uploaded Thursday Night August 9th

-Pinky Promise.


	9. CH 8 PT 2

Author's Note:

Hello Fanfictioners! Love all the attention this story is getting keep it up ;D. This is the second part to CH 8 and where the plan is explained and where,

**HINT**: Ginny drops a-bomb that will complicate things and make things Oh so deliciously interesting for everyone.

Oh and I'll be constantly switched POV in this chapter so that you all get a good insight on both Draco's and Hermione's feelings through the whole thing.

Hope I have dedicated readers out there! Oh and I see that summer is coming to an end Any one out there excited for a new school year? No… well I didn't think so. I for one am entering 10th grade. Exciting yes cause that means only this year and two more 'till college!

Those who review this chapter will get a shoutout on the next one and a thank you PM.

But enough of this socializing onto this dynamic story,

So here is the next installment of:

_Amour Non Partagé_

**Draco POV**

"Draco! Someone's at the door!"

Waking up groggy from rest that was plagued by images I knew weren't exactly appropriate to have of your best friend I got out of my office chair at the sound of Blaise yelled at me from the living room where he still was in.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I ran down the hall toward the front door to open it, knowing it was the take-out since Hermione always came in to my apartment through the Floo. Once at the door, I opened it and paid for the food with pounds, seeing as a muggle man owned the restaurant. Once I had tipped the carrier, I said goodbye took the food and carried it into the kitchen. Placing it all on the island in the middle of the kitchen I looked over at Blaise who was currently lying on the couch in my living room reading what appeared to be a book.

"Is that what you have been doing for the past hour and a half? Reading?"

I asked my tone of voice that of surprised, people who new blaise knew he didn't like to read anything unless it was mandatory and then again he always left it for last minute.

Scoffing he looked at me over the book and said,

"Right cause we both know how much I love to read, Draco. No it's a two-way journal. It's like what you do on that telephone thingy. What's it called? Texton?"

Snickering at Blaise's lack of knowledge in muggle technology, I started taking out the white boxes and trays out of the brown bag in the kitchen.

"It's called texting you nitwit. And since when do you have a two-way journal and more importantly with who. We both know I'm your only friend."

Closing the book, he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, placing the journal in his coat, which hung off the back of one of the bar chairs.

"Ha-Ha Malfoy, it's a surprise you have more friends than me, with you being all snarky and all you know." He replied smugly

Smirking at him I replied, "It's all part of my charm and with these looks who wouldn't want to be friends with me."

Going to one of the cupboards I grabbed a bottle of red elf-made wine and poured some in four wine glasses.

Scoffing Blaise grabbed one of the glasses already filled and poured it down his throat as if it where a shot of firewhiskey. Clearing his throat he said,

"I swear for once I agree with Hermione how in the bloody hell do you get through the doorway with an ego your size."

Choosing not to reply at his statement I grabbed one of the wine glasses and took a sip of it, knowing that I would definitely probably need something stronger as the evening progressed.

Just as I was taking the last sip of my elf wine in my glass I hear the Floo in the living room activate and out came Hermione and Ginny.

"Blaise! Draco! We're here, where are you guys?"

Looking over at Mia standing in the middle of my living room looking so cute covered in soot and in the grey long sleeve shirt I gave her for her birthday I felt my mouth dry up at how simply beautiful she looked.

"Hermione, Gin we are here in the kitchen. Dray ordered from that Chinese place you girls love so much."

I hear Blaise say to Mia and Ginny; I couldn't stop looking at Hermione. She looked so beautiful even in the simplest of outfits.

I kept staring even once she and Ginny entered the kitchen her eyes shining bright at the prospect of food…

She just looked so fucking adorable.

Hearing her speak snapped me out of my trance and got me to grab the wine bottle and pour more wine in my glass.

"Fantastic, I was talking with Gin earlier and lucky enough we are both in the mood for Chinese tonight now how about we dig in?"

Looking up from my glass I saw her staring at me with a bright smile on her face and her brown hazel eyes. Feeling a sense of guilt and embarrassment settling in my gut, I forced myself to offer her a small smile and went on to serving food for everyone.

The feeling of guilt and embarrassment grew a bit more for each second she I felt her burning stare on me.

!

**Hermione POV**

Delighted at the prospect of eating Chinese, which I was most definitely in the mood for, I couldn't help but let my spirits rise after the stressful day I have had. Once I gave Blaise a hug I dropped my bag along with my coat and scarf on one of the chairs by the bar.

Then I looked over at Draco who was serving wine into his glass.

He looked delectable; I could definitely switch my mood for Chinese food to Draco Malfoy. Blinking quickly at my line of thoughts I felt a slight blush grace my cheeks.

Running my fingers through my hair I smiled brightly at Draco, only he didn't look too happy to see me, he only sent a small smile in my direction. I felt a tightening in my chest, my negative thoughts at what the plan both He and Blaise thought of instantly started buzzing in my head.

Seeing him ignoring my gaze and already serving food on plates for everyone, I signaled Ginny to go into the living room with me.

"Hey guys, how about we eat at the bar there's enough space for all of us, you guys set it up me and Ginny are just gonna go to the restroom to freshen up alright?"

Seeing them nod their heads I grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her from the kitchen to the bathroom next to the guestroom. Pulling the door open I pushed Ginny in with me, closing the door behind me.

Facing her, she looked slightly shocked at me while I felt my heart beating so hard in my chest I felt it wanting to crack my rib cage just to get out.

"Ginny I don't think I can do this. I really think I'm on the verge of a panic attack over here. What if the plan ruins our friendship, he didn't look to happy what if he ends up hating me because of this?"

I looked at Ginny expectantly, hoping she would give me some reassurance or something to help me calm down so that I could get through the evening without needing to rely on alcohol, which about now was looking like a my only option.

Staring at her she only kept a shocked expression, getting even more frustrated I grabbed her by her forearms and shook her a bit. That seemed to work because she seemed to blink out of her daze and stare at me but then expecting a rational answer all I got was her to start giggling and laughing.

"Ginny! Why are you laughing this is serious, I'M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE!" I whispered loudly.

Shaking her head she kept on laughing, crossing my arms I waited for her to stop laughing and give me something helpful.

"'Mione stop freaking out there is nothing to freak out about, this is just an awkward situation considering the fact that this rumor has… I don't know somehow heightened your undying love for Draco and also the fact that he feels like your name is being soiled by being paired with his in the papers makes things a bit complicated. I never thought I would say this a few years ago but I trust that Blaise and Draco have come up with a brilliant plan to solve this mess so take a deep breath, cause once you have we are going out there to enjoy a lovely meal and discuss this situation like adults and move on with it alright."

Staring intently at Ginny I couldn't help but pull her into a tight hug, silently thanking her for being the most supportive friend to someone so emotionally challenged as myself. Letting go of her I took in a deep breath and opened the door to the bathroom letting Ginny walk out before me, heading back into the kitchen to join Draco and Blaise. Just as Ginny and I walked in Draco and Blaise instantly stopped talking and looked over at us, and asked us to join them at the bar where our food and wine was already served.

!

**Draco POV**

I kept pouring wine into my glass even after Mia and Ginny left to the bathroom even though I only did it as a distraction at first I knew I was going to need it if my nerves where already on edge with her being here for just 5 minutes.

Once I finished I put down the wine bottle and looked up to see Blaise trying to keep a straight face when really all he wanted to do was laugh his pants off.

Narrowing my eyes at my best mate I said,

"Is there a problem mate?"

Guessing he wasn't sure that if he opened his mouth he would let out a laugh rather than a response he settled for shaking his head.

With a sigh I dropped my shoulders and signaled with my hand to just laugh. Seeing this he started chuckling.

"Yeah… yeah… yeah this is freaking hilarious. Merlin what am I going to do I cant even look her straight in the eye for more than a second without feeling guilty."

Scoffing Blaise carried the Plates with the food over to the bar and said,

"Oh I underestimated how freaking whipped you really are. Mate, stop fretting over it we aren't going to guilt her into doing this and plus this is a plan that involves the two of you to end the rumor and article about the TWO of YOU! So just man up a bit and go through with it, if she doesn't want to do it then we'll try to think of something else."

Feeling scolded I sneered lightly and just carried the wine glasses over to the bar and placed them along the plates. Walking over to the island to grab the chopsticks out of the brown bag I replied resentfully

"Fine I'll 'suck it up' but if this doesn't go well and we end up not speaking I will forever blame you, got it."

Turning around to face me I saw a smirk form on his face,

"Got it mate, fact I'll beg for our forgiveness aaandd let you tell me I told you so; deal."

Looking at him quizzically at the fact that he was so sure of himself in this plan I decided to agree seeing that if he was wrong I could rub it in his face.

Hey I may be a bit nicer but I'm still a slytherin through and though.

Nodding my head I said, "Deal… Now lets start eating cause honestly I'm starving."

Nodding his head Blaise took a seat across from me and we started eating our chicken dumplings and Chinese fried rice. Enjoying the greasy, delectable food I closed my eyes to savor it.

"Mate, seriously give me the number of this place, I am definetily ordering from here again."

Opening my eyes I saw blaise devouring the food before him, snickering I nodded my head in agreement. Taking a sip of wine I swallowed and said,

"Blaise?"

"Mhmm"

"Could this possibly back-fire on us.… Not that I doubt this plan wont work just… You never know"

Sitting straight Blaise wiped his mouth and drank some wine and replied,

"I don't think so… I mean we have covered everything that will need to be done to make this seem as possible and in a month time you guys can stage a public break up and that's that. Wait a week then go back to being best friends."

Seeing his reasoning but still feeling doubtful about how this plan ends I ask,

"But that's just the thing wont it be suspicious that we have a huge major break up, in public no less and in week we just go back to being best friends like we are now?"

Seeing a sort of realization in his eyes for a second but then it disappeared he calmly replied,

"How about this we wait for the gals to come back and we will discuss this whole thing in detail and when it comes to the end we will figure it out alright, I mean Hermione is a bloody genius she will definitely play an important part in the plan with pretending to be your girlfriend and coming up with little quirks to make this even more real you know."

Nodding my head I ate some more, "You're right, Ok and plus I am Draco Malfoy girls cant help but find me attractive."

"Riiigghhtt Bu– Wait I think the girls are coming back from the loo, act cool."

Going back to eating I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, looking over I saw both Hermione and Ginny standing there looking as fresh as always, seriously why women spend so much time in the bathroom, the reason eludes me.

Looking over at Mia I saw her look a bit frazzled, strands of her curly hair coming loose out of her bun. Sending a full smile at her I said,

"Well Mia, Gin this food isn't going to eat itself. Might as well join us before Blaise takes it."

Looking over at him with a smirk I saw him glare mockingly, obviously knowing I was joking. The girls started laughing and shortly joined us picking up their chopsticks and digging in, completely famished.

!

**Hermione POV**

Seeing Blaise and Draco act like such complete children at times really brought out a laugh in me, those two together are practically nearly as bad as Ron and Harry but I would never tell them that, they would probably die of outrage or something.

Looking over at Ginny we shared a laugh and joined them at the bar and honestly once I got a whiff of the delicious food in front of me I almost didn't even want to reach over for the chopsticks, I wanted to just eat it with my hands but seeing as that would be embarrassing, I grabbed the chopsticks and dug in along with Ginny.

I couldn't help but let out a groan of sweet pleasure at what the food was doing to my seriously it was like I was having a freaking taste-gasm. Realizing I had closed my eyes I opened them to see Blaise, Ginny, and Draco looking at me with a shocked expression on their face.

Feeling my face flush as red as a rose, I cleared my throat and reached over for my wine.

"Sorry… Did realize I was that hungry and that this would be so good."

They all looked at one another before bursting out in a fit of laughter which I joined in too realizing it wasn't that big of a deal. Taking a sip of the wine, which was delicious as always. Where Draco got his wine was a real mystery to me. He never tells me no matter how many times I ask.

Knowing we couldn't prevent the inevitable I set my glass down and cleared my throat before bringing my Gryffindor courage to the front of my mind and saying,

"So I know that we can't really hold the situation at hand at arms length for much longer so we might as well just get to it. What's this brilliant plan that I know both you Dray and you, Blaise have come up with."

Once I said that nice and loud for everyone to hear I felt everyone sober up from the laughter earlier. I continued to eat, almost finishing off everything on my plate along with my elf-wine.

I looked up and saw Blaise and Draco look anxious and nervous, a far uncommon sight coming from those two.

Draco cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable but I couldn't help but feel happiness at the fact that he was being the first to talk about something that clearly made him uncomfortable.

"Well… Umm… Mia the-the plan is one that involves the both of us, a-and without you agreeing with this plan than we are going to have to think of something else to end this rumor."

I nodded my head in acceptance knowing that there was the possibility of me having to be involved to carry out the plan.

"Ok that makes sense, but what does the plan consist of what are we going to have to do to end this rumor?"

Just as Draco opened his mouth to reply Blaise interjected and said loudly but calmly,

"The plan consist of Draco and you going along with the rumor and acting like a bunch of love-sick puppies for about a month with public outing and in a month time you two have a break up scene in public that will counteract the current article. It's not the fastest solution but it's the most logical one with the best outcome for both of you."

I felt nothing, I was slowly letting my brain process everything that Blaise had just said just so I wouldn't miss anything or confuse something with another and look like an imbecile. I felt myself blink once… twice… three times before Ginny called out my name.

"'Mione…Earth to Hermione Granger… "

I heard her the first time but couldn't really get my tongue to respond to her or even my body.

Blaise actually wanted me to pretend to be Draco's girlfriend for a month and then break up with him?... I think the key word in that whole thought is PRETEND! I don't need to pretend you bleeding idiot I'm in love with him already.

I wanted to yell that in his face so badly, but knew I couldn't. How am I supposed to pretend to be his girlfriend– well I mean I could maybe use my already existing love for him as a way to pin it of as my just good acting skills, but that will slowly kill me– emotionally.

I sighed internally… But I maybe I could get him to fall in love with me!

Maybe if I pretend well enough in the end I can confess my feelings for him and he'll return them. But then again what would be the purpose of all this, it would prove the rumor true, way to get my hopes up. Dammit.… and he seems to want it to be put an end to, so I suppose I'll just keep my feelings to myself and play the role of the pretend girlfriend to make him happy.

Realizing I had been aimlessly staring at my wine glass I blinked quickly and saw Draco, Blaise, and Ginny staring at me both expectantly and with concern and worry written all over their face.

Feeling a smile stretch across my face I opened my mouth and said,

"Seems like a brilliant plan, plus I did do some acting before Hogwarts I guess I can finally put it to good use. I'll do it… Well if Draco can stand to have me as a girlfriend that is."

I felt my inner voice yelling at me and scolding me for saying those words, it new that this was not something I wanted to get into why didn't I say no? why didn't I tell them to come up with another bloody plan and what was that with saying

'_If Draco can stand to have me as a girlfriend that is…'_

Bugger, I make myself sound like I would make a horrible girlfriend– well Ron did break up with me, but then again that was mutual on both our counts. Gah! Getting of track here, whatever fuck it its said and done, it's out there now I have to go through with it no backing out now.

I felt myself swallow heavily.

!

**Draco POV**

O-K what in the bloody hell just happened here? Just a minute ago it looked like Hermione looked ready to faint and now she looks all happy and dandy and asking me if I'm OK with the idea of her; the most perfect girl in the world playing my pretend girlfriend. And even having the audacity to phrase it by using the word "stand" the context that clearly states that she thinks I wouldn't want her as my girlfriend.

I think she's lost her marbles, she honestly truly must have. She can't agree to this so easily aren't I supposed to guilt trip her into agreeing with this plan aren't I supposed to be begging her to go along with it.

Why in MERLIN'S name is she going along with this?! … Fuck that why am I questioning it?

I couldn't help but groan internally at my bipolarness right about now. Ok Draco, she's agreeing to play your pretend girlfriend, but dammit why do I wish it doesn't have to be pretend?

Now I can totally play her pretend boyfriend, this can all go well… as long as I keep my mind out of the damn gutter and try not to develop more than the mere crush I already have on her.

Looking over at her I smirked and said in response to her question,

"You make it sound like being with you would be torture isn't it the other way around here?"

I asked my tone laced with humor and mockingness. Seeing her roll her eyes I knew that she saw the joke.

"Yeah who am I kidding? Now I have to deal with Draco Malfoy playboy of the past 3 years as my pretend boyfriend how will I ever live through being harassed by all your fan-girls out there. They could kidnap me or something, you know?"

Snickering I shook my head at her taunting tone of voice, I loved that she was able to take a joke in stride and play along.

"Don't worry about them they are just jealous that I would choose you over them any day of the year."

Looking at her dead in the eyes, I though I saw a flash of surprise, shock, and something else before she closed her eyes and laughed whole heartedly at my statement.

Not able to ignore her contagious laughter I joined in to then be interrupted by Blaise.

"Umm, Ginny and I are still here you guys, but now that I have your attention. You both have agreed to the plan so that means–

"OH MY GOD I JUST GOT THE ABSOLUTELY MOST BRILLIANT IDEA EVER!"

Ginny interrupted Blaise quite loudly and jumped out of her seat and started pacing;

Why? …

No one in the room other than her knew why exactly, looking over at Mia hoping to get an answer from her she just smiled sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders causing her off the shoulder shirt slip a little bit more of her shoulder, looking away I focused on the fast pacing Ginny that looked so giddy she could practically burst.

… All of a sudden she stopped and turned to face Hermione.

"'Mione?" she asked in an overly sweet voice that just spelled deviousness and disaster… Seriously how that girl didn't get into Slytherin will forever leave me wondering…

I saw Mia raise an eyebrow at Ginny's tone of voice and ask suspiciously,

"Yes Gin…"

Walking over to where Mia was sitting she grabbed hold of her hands that were resting in her lap.

"Have you found a flat yet? You know since our lease is almost up and Harry has asked me to move in with him at Grimmauld place I was thinking that maybe… just maybe you–

Practically seeing Mia's gears in her head turning I knew that she knew what Ginny was getting at even though I looked over at Blaise and saw that he looked just as sodding confused as I am. Looking back at Hermione I saw her eyes open so wide I though for a second they were going to fall out of her skull before she pulled her hands out of Ginny's and got off her chair and backed away from Ginny afraid she would reach over and grab her again,

In a tone that can only be described as astonished and disbelief Hermione waved her hands side to side in front of her body.

"OH NO no no no no no no no no no and NO! No way Ginny I know exactly what you're getting at and my answer is no! I still have 3 weeks to look for an apartment, this is not happening. I cant impose that way."

Ginny looked exasperated and like a 5 year old she stopped her foot and groaned.

"Oh come on 'Mione look at this from my point of view it benefits both the plan and you. It would make things seem even more real AND would save you the trouble of looking for a place in only 3 weeks this would extend the time to search for one by a whole month! Come on its reasonable."

Laughing Mia looked at Ginny with an incredulous expression,

"Reasonable? Ginny isn't it enough that we are going to fake an entire romantic relationship now you want me to move in with him!"

I felt my back go rigid as a steel rod. Ginny actually wants Mia to move in with me ALONG with playing my pretend girlfriend?

Not the idea of having Mia at my place would be horrible, but the idea that now I get to see her 24/7 and can't hide my crush on her makes things a bot difficult when playing the whole pretend thing of the relationship.

Shit I am so screwed! I looked over at Blaise for help but he looked just as shocked and paralyzed as I felt.

!

**Hermione POV**

This can so NOT be happening! Can it?

Well apparently it can fucking so be happening because if its not I sure have a more realist and over active imagination than I thought.

The thought of living with Draco made me want to jump for joy and act like a giddy teenager with a crush on the popular boy at school, but honestly moving in with him will make things difficult considering the fact that I actually love this guy and the whole purpose of the fake relationship is to PRETEND to be in love with him. I'm so screwed and now how in Merlin's Beard am I supposed to just say,

"Hey no this is not going to work out, I cant live with Draco cause well I might just end up going into his room late at night and end up jump his bones."

I mean come on… but Ginny has one great valid point the chances of me finding a place in three months with my current salary income was not really high and this seemed practical for both that and the plan. Sighing I looked at Ginny and glared at her hating the fact that she was right.

Feeling a head ache coming on, I dropped my head into my hands and tried to take in deep calming breaths as I felt the throbbing in my head go down a bit. Just as I felt calm enough to try to get out of this mess or find another alternative I hear Draco clear his throat, with a slight blush on his pale cheeks he said loud and clear,

"Hermione there's no problem with you moving in, if it means it will help the plan along a-and give you more time to look for a place of your own then you moving in seems practical and perfect really…"

!

**Draco POV**

Now ive lost my bloody mind! Why did I open my mouth, why dear Merlin why? Now she's going to have to move in…

There goes my hopes of my crush on her dwindling, being around her 24/7 and at her most exposed will so not help. Groaning internally I restrained myself from banging my head on the bar.

Looking intently at Mia, I tried to read her reaction, her face looked blank but through her eyes you could practically see every emotion that was passing through her, she looked happy, confused, and panicked?

Trying to shake off my curiosity as to why she would be panicked I saw her open her mouth to say something but I spoke before she could get a word out.

"No Mia, you won't be imposing in anyway. I have a spacious guest room that is just gathering dust and honeslty should be put to use. And plus its not like you haven't stayed here before. It's no big deal just say yes so we can put things to action with this whole plan thing."

Seeing her offer me a smile along with a blush she nodded her head and came back so sit down at the bar across from Ginny who had at some point sat down as well.

Looking at her I knew she was feeling embarrassed but I offered her a bright smile to send a message that all this was okay with me.

… But yet I could feel my nerves frying little by little… Yup I am definitely screwed.

!

**Hermione POV**

Taking a seat back at the bar I poured more wine into my glass and took a generous amount into my mouth and swallowed it down feeling it burn and cause a warm feeling to spread from my throat all the way down to my stomach.

Setting down the glass, I nodded my head mostly to myself.

"Alright, since its ok with Dray I'll move in this weekend, but now how are we going to put this plan into action?"

I asked honestly curious seeing as I had spent the whole day denying that Draco and I are like the Daily prophet claims we are.

Blaise perked up at this and turned to face me a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes, it seemed like he'd though up this part of the plan detail by detail and was literally giddy to get to putting in action, I forced down the chuckle that wanted to come out.

"Well Hermione I know that Dray told you to tell people that what the Daily Prophet is not true so as of tomorrow you will go to work and act as if you're on cloud 9 because when you got home Draco confessed to you that he is in love with you with all his heart and wants to take you out for lunch tomorrow. The two of you will go out to eat at the new café in Diagon Alley where we both know the paparazzi will see everything and there Draco will ask you to move in with him, got it?"

I tried not to let my face show any emotion of shock or disbelief… I really tried but apperantly I failed cause Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at me,

"Come on Hermione, you agreed to this meaning we follow this plan as I have designed it, otherwise it might fail and that would cause a mess of epic proportion."

With a sigh I nodded my head and looked over at Draco who looked the calm that I desperately wish I could be feeling right about now.

!

**Draco POV**

I saw Mia look over at me, probably to see my reaction to Blaise's part one of his "brilliant" plan. I schooled my emotions and portrayed the perfect appearance of calm, but in actuality I was having a mini panic attack and a doing a happy dance on the inside.

The panic attack do to the fact that we were going to be acting this out and that we need to act like love-sick puppies around one another… but at the same time I was doing a happy dance at the fact that the girl that I thought to be completely perfect would actually go out with me, even if it was only pretend and would only last a month… Though I wish it would last more…

Realizing where my train of though was going, I looked over at Hermione and offered her a smirk before I hopped off of my chair and walked over to where she was sitting right across the bar next to Blaise.

Seeing her eyes open wide to about the size of tea cup saucers I couldn't help but let my smirk grow wider and let out a chuckle.

Grabbing one of her soft hands I placed a kiss on her knuckles,

Thinking, well here goes nothing, might as well make it official, I said

"Would you do me the honor of going out to lunch with me tomorrow at 12 o'clock in the new café in Diagon Alley, love."

I placed a light kiss on the inside of her palm and looked deep into her eyes to see shock and humor radiating from them.

!

Hermione POV

He was actually asking me out… even if this is pretend I never thought he would actually do it so formally, feeling my cheeks flare red and the temperature around me rise, I tried to look down but his grey eyes captivated me with their swirling silver depths.

Clearing my throat I shifted uncomfortably in my chair feeling both Ginny's and Blaise's gaze on me.

"The honor would be all mine Draco."

I couldn't help but the warm that filled me and the bright smile that I felt appear on my face, our staring contest was interrupted when Ginny and Blaise started Clapping, Ginny much louder than necessary.

Looking over at her I saw her eyes were watering and that she looked about to cry. With a high pitched tigh voice she said,

"Oh dear Merlin you guys are so perfect for one another– well I mean– for this, you guys sure know how to pull of a fake-romantic relationship as nothing more than real."

Stairing at Ginny I saw the secret meaning that she was trying to portray to me, that she thought we would be perfect together but I knew that if this didn't get him to realize that I do truly love him, and then probably nothing will.

But in that moment I promised myself that I would try to get him to see that my fake-feelings were far from that; fake.

How?... That I wasn't so sure of yet.

!

**Draco POV**

Seeing Mia blush took my breath away, just by the smallest actions I knew that I was falling for her more and more…

This isn't going to be good, I don't deserve her and It's not cause I'm an Ex-Death Eater or anything she doesn't deserve someone as messed up as me as her boyfriend.

But then again I know I cant help but feel this way for her… maybe after all this if she doesn't see that I like her then I guess it will be for the better but if she does then, I'll be selfish for once and take her as mine…

But how to do that…. Dammit I have a whole lot of things ahead of me.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**There its done the plan is revealed and part one of it is also revealed! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try to upload the next one on Sunday Night cause on Monday I start school here in Colombia… and I just know that this is gonna be one hell of a busy year for me so tolerate my future updates if they aren't up to par. **_

_**Don't forget to Read & Review, **_

_**& for those that do I will give out a shout out to in my next Chapter and also a thank you in their PM box. **_

_**Songs Used For Inspiration**_

_**Wipe Your Eyes – Maroon 5**_

_**Lies – Mariana and the Diamonds**_

_**Diet Mountain Dew – Lana Del Rey**_

_**Parachute – Ingrid Michaelson**_

_**The Feeling – A Hundred Sinners**_

_**Hardest Of Hearts – Florence + The Machine**_

_**Mushaboom – Fiest**_

'_**Till Next Time ;]**_


	10. CH 9

Authors Note

Hey my fellow readers like I said in my last Authors Note the people that would review my last chapter would get a shout out in this one so here goes:

Thank You:

SerpentOfDarkness – Who has been with me from the first chapter of this story, a big shout out to you.

MagicQueen – Thank You

Hottopicgirl – Thank You for the review, I'm glad you love my story so far.

Now that that's done, I would also like to thank all of the people that have added my story to their favorites and Follows lists, the numerous support is something I rely on for motivation for updates, so thank you. And now that that all said, let's get back to the story. We left off on a very good note in the last chapter lets see if things get steamy and intense or who knows… Let's find out.

So here is the next installment of:

(Changed Title) : _From Best Friends To …?_

**Hermione's POV**

Shortly after Draco pretended to ask me out we all sat back down at the bar with another bottle of red elf wine to finish up discussing the procceding parts of the plan once we covered the first part that was to be done by Draco and me tomorrow.

So far what we, well Ginny and I knew of the plan was that Draco and I would pretend to be a couple and go out in public and be all lovey dovey for about a month then we would have a public break up and after a week or two we would reconsile and go back to being friends… Which is something that I really wish I can prevent before this month is up.

In extensive details the date that Draco and I are to have tomorrow will consist of lots of things newly together couples would do, and also he would ask me to move in with him and once he does that I, ordered to by Blaise will jump from my seat and kiss him right smack on the lips.

His soft looking, pink, thin lips that I knew had some magical skills that could make me mo–

Blinking I dropped my head to look down at the marble bar top as I tried to get my brain back in working function and also to get my breathing under control. Looking up from the table top , I quickly tuned back into Blaise's ongoing explanation of the plan, hoping to get the crucial parts out before we set anything into motion so this could be as truthful– wait to appear as truthful as possible.

Once I had both my body and mind back in sync I started to get what Blaise was explaining,

"… So since we want to make this as real as possible we have to set a few ground rules, #1 Hermione absolutely NO flirting with other guys and YOU Draco same goes for you NO flirting with other gals other than this lovely wildflower that is your girlfriend- I felt my heats get a bit red at the compliment Blaise gave me, he does that a lot to get me riled up, I just know it- #2 Try to go out in public together on dates or outings as much as possible, but don't over do it cause that might just look a bit forced and honestly, a bit tacky- Trying to keep from rolling my eyes at the fact that I knew he would say that– and lastly, #3 Don't tell anyone else about this and mean anybody else, not even Potter or Weasley got it 'Mione and you too Ginny. I knoew he's your boyfriend but absolutely under no circumstances al–

"Yes Blaise I know, I won't tell Harry. Don't get your knickers in a knot."

After hearing Blaise direct the discussion over to Ginny I let my mind begin to go into over drive thinking over everything Blaise said. Well flirting wont be a problem seeing as no one ever does flirt with me… but Draco well that's another story… Feeling a pang of jealousy strike me in the chest at the thought of him flirting with another girl during our relationship, even if it is for pretend only…

God I really have to stop reminding myself this. The second one can be easy seeing as ill be staying here we can plan the outings and stuff, so that's a check and the last one well I can keep it from Harry and Ron seeing as I initially kept my friendship with Draco a secret for the first 3 months of it seeing as I didn't want either of them ruining it. Now all we have to worry about is Ginny, who knows she might let it slip after having rigorous sex with Harry– Oh Merlin! I really didn't just think that, there goes a mental image along with the though… Ugh! He's like my brother… I think I should take some therapy sessions… That might help. I felt myself shiver at the thought and feel a little queasy too.

Feeling the vibrations of someone tapping on top of the bar where my hands are located I refocused my sight to see Draco's hand being the one to cause the tapping and his facial expression set on one of pure humor along with a raise eyebrow.

Goddammit! Did this boy really have to look hot even doing the simplest things? It should be bloody illegal for Merlin's sake.

Offering a sheepish smile I stretched a bit to get a few kinks out of my back before I asked,

"Huh? Sorry got a little lost in thought. Did you say something important draco– or ask, sorry?"

Seeing him smirk and roll his eyes at my over-analyzing nature that he constantly reminds me of he replied,

"Really? I'm not surprised but you really should give that brain of yours a break Mia, now as I was saying before. I got a letter earlier today from my mother. Seems she found out about the article in the prophet and like some other people have had thoughts that we are truly and actually together in a romantic relationship so she has asked me to go to the Manor along with Blaise tomorrow to talk about my umm… umm… I suppose "intentions" toward you."

Raising both eyebrows I let the surprise and shock… Wow, I have been feeling this a lot tonight, I feel emotionally wasted now… Show on my face, knowing that she was in Italy right now with Blaise's mum, so how in the world did she get her hands on a Daily Prophet from here…? Well not really feeling up to having a headache at trying to understand the great influence that woman had on some people I nodded my head in agreement.

But now that I knew that Draco's mum knows I can't help but feel a bit guilty at having Draco go have to practically lie to his mum about us actually being together… but then again it has to be done. I don't tell people this, but I truly admire Narcissa Malfoy, because even though she was put through hell during and after the war she still came out with her head held him and with the will to clean the Malfoy name off of the mud it had been dragged though.

Smiling I said, "That's fine, I mean we can't exactly tell her we aren't together it's not like she will believe it, some of the people I told didn't look to positive about what I told them."

Seeing Draco smile brightly, something that doesn't appear much but much mre then when we attended Hogwarts he rechead for my hand and grasped it tightly and said,

"I'm glad your okay with that and I must also say that my mother also thinks very highly of you, she actually told me to treat you well and not to let you go… what ever that really means."

I felt my heart skip a beat at that, I couldn't believe Narcissa actually thinks that high of me that she feels she need to tell Dray those things, I tried to not let my hope and happiness rise to high… Knowing that in the end I would have to stage something with Draco to break up with him…

Maybe I could pretend cheat on him? Nah… I don't think I could even do that in a form of pretending. Plus it wouldn't seem right that in a few weeks we would go back to being best friends even though I cheated on him. Leaving that thought stored away knowing I would bring it back to mind before I went to bed tonight.

"Well I'm happy she thinks that highly of me, that's nice to know now how about we leave the rest of this plan talk for tomorrow, I'm feeling completely worn out and would like to go home to rest up for tomorrow seeing as both Draco and I have our first official "pretend" date."

Winking at him, I stood up off of my chair and grabbed my things, seeing everyone nodded in agreement at leaving the rest of the plan talk for tomorrow I gave Blaise a hug and a kiss on the cheek before going over to hug Draco.

He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered in my ear,

"Thank you for going along with this Mia, I honestly can't thank you enough. I'll try to make this as painless as possible for you."

Feeling a pang in my chest at hearing how grateful I was being in going along with this, if he only knew how much I wished for this to be real and that this was only being painful since its fake. I let out a small sigh and smiled brightly at him, standing on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry Dray its not a problem. We're best friends you know I would do anything for you, now call me before you get to my work ok. I'll leave you now. Sleep tight."

Giving him one last tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, Ginny and I said our final goodbyes and walked over to the fireplace to floo home.

Just as Ginny dropped the floo powder and called out our destination, I saw Draco smile brightly at me and wave, not having time to wave back I felt the green flames wrap around me and Ginny sending us back to our place.

I sure had a lot of thinking to do tonight, I hope sleep comes to me soon.

_Author's Note:_

_I know this is shorter than my previous chapters but my eyelids are shutting on me and I promised you guys I would upload a chapter on Sunday but I wanted to surprise you guys by doing it earlier, so here you go guys. Hope you enjoy it. _

_There will be no list of inspiration songs cause well I honestly didn't listen to any because I just typed this up from a draft I wrote in my writing journal earlier today. _

'_Till Next Time my fellow Fanfictioners! _

_Love,_

_ :D_


End file.
